Roomates
by bizzylovinlafferty
Summary: Manny finds herself 15 and pregnant. But when Craig wont step up, and her family disownes her, shes even worse then she thought. But when an unexpected degrassi guy takes her in, a friendship blossoms. Can they stay just friends?
1. Standing for what you believe in

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know this is going to be a Jimmy/Manny story. I love that idea of them together, but couldn't find any fan fiction with them in it. So I decided to write my own, this is my first story, on but I have stories posted on ezboard. So I hope you enjoy, all criticism welcome. (Try not to be too hard on me!)

Chapter 1: Standing for what you believe in.

Manny's POV

How did this happen to me? What in the world was I thinking? What in the world did I do to deserve this? Why, why, why? God, I know why. Because I'm a horrible person, I stole Ashley's boyfriend and now I'm pregnant. Yep, 14 and pregnant.

General POV

Manny found herself in the car with her mother, on the way to the clinic. Something she never dreamed could happen to her. She had been ok, when she first found out. But after she told Craig, she knew she didn't have a choice.

Flashback

"Hey..." she said as leaned up against the locker next to his.

"Hey Manny" Craig said not really paying attention.

"I need to tell you something, but I'm scared" Manny whispered. This got Craig's full attention.

"Don't be, is everything alright?" He asked with concern that made Manny smile.

"No, I'm.... pregnant" she whispered, she watched the color drain from his face, but then his features hardened.

"So who's the dad?" he asked her, she was shocked.

"You of course!" many told him

"Huh, yea right, I used a condom, besides everybody knows you get around" Craig closed his locker.

"Excuse me, but you're the only one I have ever been with" Manny could feel the tears spring to her eyes.

"Yea, well that kids not mine, and I don't want anything to do with it, or you" Craig said and then he walked away.

End of Flashback

That had been two days ago. So here she was, going for her abortion. Manny didn't want to go, she hated abortion. She wasn't even pro choice she was strictly against it. That was the way her mother had always raised her. But some how, she let her family convince her it was what was best for her. But she still didn't want to do it.

"I can't believe you wore that here, no wonder you got yourself pregnant" she heard her mother's cruel voice as she parked and got out of the car. She was revering to Manny's tight low-rise denim jeans, and black low cut sweater. Manny just shook her head as they walked in.

All of the walls were covered with posters. Posters of young families, the human body, and the fetus at all different stages. Manny watched her mother approach the front desk and speak to the receptionist. She zoned out, pictures of what her baby would look like, pictures of her and craig, her and her family her and her future family were all swirling around her head.. This was all to hard, she wasn't even sure if she was ready, an her mom was already prepping the operating room.

"Manny come on" Manny looked up to see her mom and a nurse waiting for her. This was it, the moment of truth. She looked around the room, their wasn't anybody else their. She lightly placed a hand on her stomach. She was like a deer caught in the headlights. So she did the only thing she could think of. She bolted, straight for the door.

As soon as she got outside, she took a refreshing gulp of air. She felt as though she couldn't breath in there. The posters, the nurses, and her mom it was all just too much.

"Manny is everything all right" She felt her mother at her side. She looked over at her mother; she was now filled with rage.

"No, mother, its not" Manny growled, her mother was shocked.

"I don't understand"

"That's right you wouldn't! You have no idea what I'm going through...I'm scared mommy." She cried, her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, we are going to have it all taken care of, you don't have to be scared" her mother rubbed her back but Manny pulled away, anger pulsing through her body.

"Don't you get it!" she shrieked "I'm not doing it, I'm not having the abortion" Manny told her quietly.

She watched her mother's face harden, just like Craig's face had. "Well then...your not coming home either." Her mother spoke. Manny was confused.

"If you don't have this thing, you can't live under our roof" her mother spoke again.

"Fine!" Manny yelled with tears streaming down her face, her mother was crying as well.

Manny watched her mother slowly walk back to the car and get in. Her mother sat there for a minute, but then pulled out of the parking lot leaving Manny behind. Manny just sat down on the nearby bench. She wrapped her arms around her body. She cried and cried and cried. She couldn't believe it, first Craig and now her family. Now what was she supposed to do. She was homeless, poor and with child. She was just another statistic.

'God, when did standing up for what you believe in, start to cause so much trouble' Manny whispered to herself, as she sat alone on the bench.

That's the first chapter. What do you thing? The next Chapter will be about Jimmy


	2. Standing Alone

AN-hey guys, I got a couple of replies, so I guess that means you like the story. Just to let you know, this chapter will be about Jimmy, and he and Manny will meet in the next.

Chapter 2: Standing Alone.

"Its not you, it's me" Hazel pleaded with her boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Hazel, everyone knows that really means 'its you'" Jimmy crossed his arms.

"Is their someone else?" Jimmy asked

Hazel just looked down for a long time. But she realized she owed him this much. She nodded.

"His name is Dave, we met at mosk, but I didn't cheat, I swear." She told him sincerely

"I can't believe this." Jimmy rubbed his face, he was so angry.

"Jimmy I-"

"Save it, it was fun while it lasted" Jimmy got up grabbed his coat and slammed some money on the table. Catching him some glances of surrounding customers.

He burst through the doors, and started the long walk home, to angry to think of calling a cab, or anyone to come and get him.

By the time he got home he was exhausted. He just wanted to go in his room, and put on his mp3 player, and forget that today, and him and Hazel ever happened. But his parents talking in hushed whispers caught his attention.

"Jim, I don't know if this is such a good idea" he heard his mother say

"Vivian its not like we are forcing him. We just want what's best for him. He will always be our son no matter what. We are going to let him choose." His father spoke

Jimmy didn't know what they were talking about but he wanted to know, so he cleared his throat.

"Oh Jimmy! Come...come sit down" his mother seamed nervous. But he did as he was told; he sat next to his mother and across from his father.

They all sat there for a while. Nobody really wanted to start talking first.

"So...what's up?" Jimmy asked

"Well, today at work, I got a promotion" Jim said

"Wow, dad that's great! Congratulations" Jimmy was actually happy for his dad, whom worked very hard.

"But theirs more..." his father said

"This promotion, they want us to move to L.A." Vivian said with excitement in her voice. But Jimmy couldn't believe it.

"L.A. as in Los Angeles, California?" Jimmy was stunned but his mother shook her head yes.

"No way! I don't want to move to the states!" he slammed his hands on the table

"Hey, calm down!" his father scolded Jimmy looked at his hands.

"We knew you would feel like this, so we came up with two solutions" his mother said calmly.

"Ok?" jimmy asked

"A. You come and live with us in L.A. or B. you can sign theses" his father pushed him a packet of papers. Jimmy couldn't even find words to describe what he was feeling.

"Proclamation of Emancipation?" Jimmy read the title of the papers.

"Do you understand what that is?" Vivian asked her son.

"Yea, that if I sign this, you don't have to support me any more, I would be on my own" Jimmy silently thanked god he had paid attention that day in Civics class.

"Well, not exactly. Yes, we wouldn't have to support you anymore. But we still would. But this way, if you sign those, you can legally live here by yourself. I mean we would pay the rent, give you your weekly allowance and pay all of the bills on the condo, we just wouldn't be living here with you, but you would still have all of the money you have now" his father explained.

Jimmy thought about it for a minute. His parents were never really home anyway, so it wouldn't be much different then it was now.

"But you would still call and stuff right?" he started to feel self-counicous.

"Of course sweetie, your always going to be our only son, this just makes It legal for you to live alone, it wont be any different." His mother touched his face.

Jimmy sighed, he could see his parents really wanted this, and who was he to stop them.

"Where do I sign?" he asked. His dad sighed

"Are you sure Jimmy?"

"Well, everything is going to be the same right? Your still paying for stuff, I'll just be alone 24/7 instead of 20/7" jimmy hadn't meant for it to come out wrong, but he did sound very bitter.

"Maybe this is a bad idea" his mother repeated

"No! Its fine" Jimmy told them, maybe it wouldn't be that bad, especially now that he was single.

"Just give me the pen, and point to where I sign" Jimmy watched where his father pointed to a couple of lines.

He picked up the pen, and neatly signed his name in all the necessary spots.

"Well, your now officially Emancipated" Jim said as he to signed his name on the papers.

"Yea, so when do you guys leave?" he asked

"Actually...tonight" his mother said softly

"Tonight? What where you going to do if I said no?" Jimmy couldn't believe this.

"We were thinking positive," Jim said.

The three of them go up from the table. It was now that Jimmy realized that most of their things were gone, and their bags of clothing were in suitcases by the door. How did he miss that? Plus the house did look kind of empty.

The three of them walked to the front door.

"Our plane leaves in a couple of hours, and we will call as soon as we get their" his mother said as she hugged him, he shook his fathers hand, and just like that, they grabbed their stuff and were out the door.

Jimmy couldn't believe they were really leaving him, all alone. Now more then ever, Jimmy felt like a glitch in their big plan for life. He always felt like the accident that ruined their life. Like they could have been so much more, if they didn't have to worry about him. But now they had finally gotten rid of him, now they only had to pay the bills and throw money at them. They would finally be miles apart, indefinitely. He walked over to the front window. That faced the front of the building. He watched as they got into an awaiting cab and drove off. Jimmy wiped away the one tear he had let slip.

He turned around and looked at the apartment. His friends had always thought it was huge for an apartment, but to Jimmy, it never seemed that big. But for some reason, without all of his parent's meaningless junk, it seemed gigantic. It made him feel even worse; he couldn't take it any longer

He grabbed his coat and keys and locked the door behind him. First his girlfriend and now his parents, he was all alone.

Next time: Jimmy and Manny talk!


	3. Standing Together

AN-hi everybody! I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and I have gotten a lot of positive replies so I'm happy. Also their was a reply, as to why my story is rated are R, and to be truthful, its because I didn't know how far I was aloud to go. Lol. I mean I plan to have a couple of love scenes and I was just trying to be safe. Sorry, if its in the wrong place. But it was my first story on this board and I just tried to play it safe. But anyway here is the chapter:

Chapter 3: Standing Together.

Jimmy was so angry he couldn't even talk. An he didn't care that It was the middle of winter, or that it had to be below zero, he still kept trudging through the seemingly quiet industrial neighborhood that was a couple blocks away from his apartment complex.

He wanted to be happy, but he couldn't get over the fact that his parents weren't coming back. But then again, he was a free man, to do as he pleases; he could stay up till whenever he wanted, he could eat whenever he wanted. But then, he would realize that, he had been doing those things all along, since his parents were never there. It hadn't been that great. He was always lonely.

He looked around, since it was nearing Christmas, he was surprised there weren't any shoppers out on the streets. He looked around and realized he was the only one on the street. But then as he turned the corner, he saw somebody else. It looked like a girl about his age, she was sitting on a bench and she was hunched over. Jimmy crossed the street so he could be on the same side as her.

Usually he wouldn't have cared but, the girl looked really upset, and he was a gentleman after all. When he got closer the figure became more and more recognizable.

"Who is that?" Jimmy asked himself aloud. He quickened his walking pace.

Manny hadn't moved from her spot on the bench, and she hadn't stopped crying either. Ever time she tried she just cried harder. She had nothing, and that was the most depressing part of it all. A couple of times, she had looked behind her and the old rusty clinic and thought of going in and getting it over with. But then she would look back down ant her flat stomach, and she just couldn't. There was no way she could hurt her son or daughter. Not a chance.

But she couldn't help but feel horrible. As the freezing winter air wiped around her she came to the realization, she was homeless. She had no place to go. She was going be come one of those kids who washes peoples windows, that they had learned about in homeroom. The thought of that made her cry harder. She just covered her face and sobbed. She didn't look up when she heard footsteps.

As Jimmy got closer he realized the building the girl was sitting in front of, the Birthing Clinic. Jimmy sighed, their was only one Hispanic looking, girl in Degrassi who would need to be at a birthing clinic.

He had heard the rumors about Manny and Craig, but he didn't know if they were true. He had also heard about the blow out she and Craig had in the hall way a couple of mornings ago. Craig was being a real jerk. But then again, so was the whole world. Jimmy had a feeling that Manny wasn't the kind of girl to sleep around, maybe talk about it and act like it, but she didn't look like she could back it up. An until the school had found out she was pregnant, he wasn't even sure if he believed that she had done it with Craig.

He looked at her, she was shaking, out in the cold and he could tell she was crying. He figured he could at least sit with her for a couple of minutes. He didn't have anyone else to see.

"Hey" Jimmy said as he sat down next to her.

Manny was afraid to look up, it was either some other homeless bum, or a crazy serial killer. But what did she have to loose. She looked up, she was surprised to see Jimmy sitting next to her, looking the way she felt, like crap

"Hi" she whispered as she dried her tears. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Are you ok?" he asked her

"Just peachy" Manny sighed

"Want to talk about it?" he asked her

"I don't know," she said quietly

"Oh...ok but um...did you..." jimmy said as he nodded towards the building behind him

"Are you ok?" Manny asked him as she ignored his question, and Jimmy took the hint

He turned to look down at her, her chocolate brown eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"Not really" he wasn't even going to lie.

"That sucks, you want to talk about it?" she repeated his question

"Why should I? You don't want to talk to me." Jimmy smiled at her.

"Ill make a deal, you tell me, and ill tell you," she said to him

For some reason, sitting here talking to Jimmy, a guy who never even acknowledged her in school, was making her feel better.

Jimmy didn't know how it was possible, but this girl who he didn't really no much about, was helping him forget his problems.

"Deal, but I'm not staying out here any longer" Jimmy said as he rubbed his arms.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Manny asked him

They certainly couldn't go to her house, and she didn't know if he would want to bring her to his.

"We can go get some hot chocolate or something" Jimmy said shyly

He didn't know why he was nervous, but he was. He was afraid she would reject him to. And being rejected was definitely the last thing he needed. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to somebody.

Manny contemplated it for a minute, she really shouldn't be out in the cold in her state, but she didn't have any money.

"Well, um...I left my purse at home" she told him. Nothing wrong with a little white lie, right?

"My treat" jimmy desperately tried to convince her, he really didn't want to be alone, and if it meant a 3 $ cocoa would buy him a companion he was up for it.

"Well when you put it like that" Manny laughed.

"Ok, come on lets go" Jimmy stood up an offered Manny his hand. Which she accepted.

After she stood, their hands were still laced together. Her hand was so small next to Jimmy's large hand. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to let go, and he didn't seem to either, considering they were still holding hands. Finally somebody trying to get passed them interrupted their little moment, their hands broke apart and they started to walk in the direction of the dot.

The walk so far had been silent, and they could see the Dot sign in the distance. They were both lost in their own thoughts and problems until scratchy voice broke their concentration.

"Well if it isn't the Sex Kitten of Degrassi" Jay's scratchy voice rang out. Jimmy and Manny turned around and saw Jay and his posse smoking cigarettes on the corner.

"Why don't you come over here and give me a sample" one of the guys got up and started to walk closer to them.

Manny was used to it, it was just part of the territory. Now that she was considered the school whore and all. She went to turn but Jimmy didn't follow.

"What's your problem" Jimmy asked as he walked towards the guy

"I'm not the one hanging out with the school slut" the guy pointed out

Jimmy didn't know why, but it was like something came over him. He felt the need to defend Manny.

"Don't talk about her like that" Jimmy and this guy were now face to face.

Manny didn't want Jimmy to get into a fight over her. Yes, it was really sweet but unnecessary. But at the same time, the jerks words stung her like a bee. An as much as she wanted to play them off she couldn't. And she couldn't help but feel attracted to this new side of Jimmy.

"Jimmy don't, come on" she touched his arm.

Her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. Which were filled with the many ways he could make this ass suffer. He looked down at her; she was standing at his side. She only came up to a little under his shoulder. But her eyes were piercing through his, begging him to move along.

"Come on" Manny told him. Jimmy nodded and they turned and started to walk away.

"I always knew Jimmy Brook's wasn't a fighter" somebody else yelled out, Jimmy turned on his heels, and there was know stopping him.

"I can't believe you" Manny said as she opened the door to the Dot for Jimmy.

"What they were asking for it." Jimmy defended himself.

"I know. But you took out three guys! It was incredible; you should have seen their faces. Well that is if you could see through the blood" Manny laughed as Jimmy sat down and she took his right hand. Jimmy watched her expect his bloody knuckles, now that he was sitting; she stood a couple inches higher then him. He looked up at her.

She was actually very pretty. No, beautiful, she was...exotic looking, he didn't know why he didn't realize it before. Plus, he felt attracted to her in more ways then one. It had been a long time since anyone had been thankful for him, or had complimented him. And now that he thought about it, what he had had with Hazel was pure physical attraction, but not like this.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him innocently.

"Just a litte, but it was worth it" he told her. Her smile lit up her whole face and it was contagious cause he to found himself smiling.

"Welcome to the Dot, Ill be you're...Jimmy?" the waiter said, they both looked up to meet the intruders gaze, Manny let go of his hand.

"Spin, when did you get your job back?" jimmy turned to look at his friend

"Um...just today, hi" Spinner directed his attention to Manny. He was obviously surprised to see her.

"Hi" she said sincerely as she took her seat and looked down.

Spinner felt bad. He had encouraged Craig to keep it up with Manny, especially since she was putting out. But never in a million years had he expected Manny to get pregnant. He sort of felt responsible for the whole thing, in...a...weird sort of way.

"What happened to your hand?" Spinner pointed to Jimmy's bloody hand.

"Just a quick fight before lunch" Jimmy shrugged

"A quick fight? He took out 3 guys," Manny told spinner.

'Hmm.She doesn't seem that bad' spinner thought to himself. Paige had always told him, that many was actually really nice. But he had never really believed her.

"I'm proud of you Jimmy" they went to knock fists, but they stopped right before they did, cause Jimmy's hand was all bloody. Both of them shrugged, Manny just laughed

"Mason, get to work" the boss barked from the counter, Spinner rolled his eyes.

"What can I get you guys besides some ice and a band aid." Spinner laughed.

"Two hot chocolates with whipped cream?" Jimmy asked Manny who nodded.

"Aright ill be back." Spinner walked away.

"Aright, so start talking" Manny told him

"Oh...I guess I have to start right?" he asked. He wasn't to happy about telling the whole story over. But she nodded so he explained the whole thing. Everything from him and Hazel to him being emancipated and all alone. And some where in the middle they had finished their hot chocolates.

"Wow, I'm so sorry" Manny leaned forward.

"Its not your fault, it must be me" Jimmy looked at his hands.

"Trust me, its not, anybody would be lucky to have you" Manny told him. Jimmy looked up at her.

"You think?" he asked

"I know" Manny nodded. An for a brief moment they got lost in each other's gaze, but the Manny quickly looked down

"Alright, so now its your turn" Jimmy leaned back.

"Do I have to? Its sort of a tear jerker" Manny admitted

"I'm ready when you are" Jimmy said as he pulled a couple of napkins out of the dispenser and layed them down on the table. Manny laughed and started her sob story.

"Wow" Jimmy said when she was done. "That's ten times worse then mine. So you didn't do it?" jimmy asked to be clear.

"Nope, I couldn't" Manny shook her head. Jimmy respected her for stepping up to her responsibilities, an also because she was being very brave.

"So what are you going to do?" Jimmy asked her, regarding to her lack of shelter.

"I guess, ill just ask Emma if I can stay with her for a while, but I don't know if I can, with the new baby, and Mr. Simpson being sick" Manny admitted

"Yea, I know what you mean" Jimmy said. But as if on a timer, his brain started to work.

He was alone; she was alone, why not be alone together? Wait, what did he mean by that? Should...should he ask her to come stay with him? He didn't know if the idea was totally out of line, but he should at least offer. An it wouldn't be that bad, he had spent the whole afternoon with her, and he had a good time. And he wasn't looking forward to going home to an empty apartment. So what the heck was he waiting for?

"I got an idea," he stated

"Shoot?" she told him

"Well look at it this way, I'm alone, your alone, I have a big empty apartment all to myself, and your...well. Homeless." he said as he leaned forward.

'Is he asking what I think he's asking, better check for sure' many told herself

"What are you asking?" she questioned.

Jimmy was silent for a while, until he worked up his nerve.

"What I'm asking is, Why don't you move in with me?" he said slowly

"Move in with you?" Manny repeated.

Now waking up to his perfect face was something she could get used to. Wait, what? Did she just think that? Ugh, now she definitely couldn't not if she was going to be tempted by him, she already had one kid to worry about.

"I don't think I should" Manny told him, she was surprised when a look of hurt crossed Jimmy's face

"Why not? Give me one good reason" Jimmy stated.

"Ok,...I don't have any money to help with rent" many pointed out

"You know that my parents are still paying for the apartment," Jimmy told her.

"Um...what about your reputation?" she asked him

"What reputation?" Jimmy asked as he sat up

"I think you know" Manny also leaned back in her chair.

"Didn't I prove today that, that kind of stuff doesn't matter to me" he held up his now bandaged hand. Manny just sighed.

"Do you really want me to?" she asked him as she arched an eyebrow.

Jimmy thought about it...and came to a conclusion.

"Yea...yea I do, it could be cool," he told her

"Or It could be horrible and I would whined up with my ass back on the street" Manny pointed out.

"It wont be horrible, and if I do have to throw you out, ill be sure to call a cab first" Jimmy joked and Manny smiled.

Jimmy leaned forward. "Come on pllleeaasseee?" he gave his best puppy face. But before she could answer spinner sat down

"I know its wrong, but I have been eavesdropping on your whole conversation" he stated

"Me too" Paige sat next to him with a pout "we couldn't help it" she told them truthfully.

"Its ok" many told Paige. She liked Paige. But recently they hadn't been getting along that great.

"Well, since you know the situation, what do you think?" Jimmy said

"Dude its great, you got your own apartment" Spinner yelled

"Not about that dummy" Paige slapped the back of his head "Well I think that it's a great idea. But just to let you know, if you feel more comfortable, or if things don't work out with Jimmy, you could always stay with me" Paige looked down.

She didn't know why she had offered, but she couldn't help but feel bad for Manny. Manny was a sweet, innocent little freshmen, and Craig had taken advantage of that. And Paige knew what it felt like to be taken advantage of, in more ways then one.

"Wow, Paige, that's really nice of you" Paige and Manny shared a hug. The guys just watched they're exchanged.

"So really what do you think Manny should do" Jimmy asked spinner.

Spinner paused for a second. Jimmy was one of his best friends, and a great guy. And he had to say, he was proud of Jimmy. Their weren't many guys who would step up to help a pregnant teenage girl, especially if it wasn't his kid. An he couldn't help but feel a sense of protectiveness for Manny, she reminded him so much of Kendra, who was the same age as her.

"I think you should" he told many.

Manny looked at the three faces. "Ok, ill do it" Manny sighed

"Great" Jimmy and Spinner said

"Perfect" Paige swung an arm around Manny, who just smiled. Could she have possibly made two new friends and one new roommate? She just chuckled to herself

Things were definitely looking up.

"Ok, well let's make a plan up" Spinner said

"A plan" Jimmy asked spin.

"Yea, I'm off of work and we should work everything out tonight."

"He's right, wow he's right" Paige said astonished as Spinner gave her a look. The girls laughed.

The girls sat for a while longer and talked; meanwhile Jimmy and Spinner were having a private conversation.

"Ok ladies we have a plan" Spinner said and at the same time, Manny and Paige rolled their eyes.

"You two, go to Manny's house and get her stuff, and we have some other things to take care off," Jimmy said.

"Ok come on lets go" Paige stood up. The rest followed and Jimmy put the money down on the table and they walked out.

"See you in a bit" Paige led Manny away. Spinner and Jimmy stood watching them retreat. Manny looked over her shoulder and saw Jimmy staring after her; she gave him a small smile, which he returned. But she then returned her attention to Paige and walking home.

Next time: New best friends all around!


	4. Everything You Need

AN-hey everyone. Thanks for all of your awesome replies. I'm glad you're all enjoying my story. Does anybody know if your allowed to post banners along with you story?

Chapter 4: Everything you need

"This is my street" Manny murmured as she and Paige, who had linked arms a while back, crossed on to her street.

"I didn't know you live here, I live the next block over" Paige said confused

"Cool, to bad I don't live here anymore" Manny whispered

'Stupid Stupid Stupid' Paige mentally kicked herself. She was such a dummy.

"Well don't worry, Jimmy's place is way better, cause ill be there a lot mainlly." Paige smiled and Manny returned it.

"Are they home?" Paige asked

"No their car is gone. If I know my parents, their probably at church praying for my tortured sprit." Manny spat as they walked up to the house and inside.

Paige took in her surroundings. It was a nice house, spacious, light colors, decorated nice, a lot of religious paraphernalia. Paige followed Manny up to her room. Which was very different from the rest of the room. It was painted a soft blue, there were a lot of posters around the room, and it just didn't go with the rest of the house.

"Ok let's get you packed. How can I help?" Paige put her hands on her hips

"Uh, you can get like all my make up and stuff its in my bathroom" Manny pointed to a closed door. Paige nodded and did as she was told.

She came back a few minutes later and saw Manny in the same position she had left her

"Um, Manny, you can't pack if you don't move" Paige laughed

"I have nothing to pack" she sat on her bed

"What do you mean, you have a whole closet full of close" Paige pointed to the literally, overflowing closet.

"Yea, but what's the point, none of its going to fit in a couple of weeks" Manny looked down at her hands. She had nothing, this pregnancy was going to turn her life upside and back before it was over. Suddenly they heard a car door slam and the front door open

"Is it your parents" Paige whispered and Manny shrugged her shoulders. They both walked over to the door and peered out. But Manny startled Paige when she swung the door open and started bouncing down the stairs, but she followed.

"Manny" Two teenagers, a boy and a girl said. They looked a couple years older then Manny.

"Carlos, Maria" Manny addressed her older twin brother and sister.

"Oh gosh Manny" Maria hugged her tight.

"We heard what happen. Are you alright?" Carlos asked his youngest sister.

"Yea, I'm going to stay with a...friend" she hesitated, what was Jimmy to her?

"Oh so what are you doing here?" Maria asked

"Just packing up some of my stuff" Manny played with the hem of her shirt

"Oh, well come on ill put it in the car and give you a lift" Carlos when for his keys but Manny stopped him

"There is no point" She sighed

"Because..." Maria was confused

"Cause I don't have any boxes, cause I didn't have anything to pack" she told them

"You're going to walk around in that for the rest of your life?" Carlos pointed to the clothes on his back.

"Why am I going to pack clothes that won't fit in a couple of weeks?" Manny asked her siblings who nodded in understanding. "I don't have money so this is really all I need I guess" she pointed to herself. Maria and Carlos took one look at each other and nodded.

They then began riffling through their pockets, Maria was ripping through her purse. Finally the both managed to pull out their wallets. An handed her money

"Guys I cant take money from you" Manny tried to give it back

"Yes you can, and your going to take money from mom and dad to" Carlos said as he walked over to the fridge and pulled down an old pot, which he retrieved more money from, and handed her.

"Their going to notice" Manny told him

"I'll say I did it, its not the first time" he shrugged his shoulders "Who's this?" he pointed to Paige

"Oh this is Paige" Manny told him he just nodded.

"You want a ride to the mall?" Maria asked her sister and her new friend. They both nodded.

"Ok, we will wait in the food court for you" All four of them had just arrived at the mall. they split up. Manny and Paige started to walk. Manny went to go inside a maternity store but Paige stopped her

"Your not seriously thinking about going in there are you?" she asked

"Well that is where pregnant people get clothes isn't it?" Manny asked her

"Not pregnant teenagers. What size are those?" Paige pointed to her jeans

"Like a 3" Manny looked down

"Then we will get 5's and 6's" Paige pulled a laughing Manny into some other store.

"Do you think she is going to like it?" Jimmy asked Spinner

They were sitting in the kitchen sipping a coke, watching the mover's hustle around from bedroom to bedroom.

"I think she is going to love it" Spinner said and then he burped.

Jimmy just laughed; "I hope so" he looked down.

"Jimmy, I...I just wanted to say how proud of you I am" Spinner patted his back

"You, your proud of me?" Jimmy asked

"Yea, what your doing for Manny, it's a really good thing" Spinner told him.

"Yea I hope" Jimmy smiled

"Wait a minute. Jimmy..." Spinner looked at him curiously

"What?" Jimmy asked

"Do you...do you like Manny?" he yelled

"What? Why would you say that?" Jimmy lied right to Spinners face.

"Because, you're all nervous, your eyes are glazed over, your practically foaming at the mouth, and the fact that you asked her to move in here plus I'm your best friend I think I would know!" Spinner said in one breath. Jimmy just looked up at him

"So what if I do?" Jimmy whispered

Spinner could tell that Jimmy, really did have feelings for Manny.

"Well then I hope you get everything you want out of this. As long as you and Manny are happy," Spinner said

"Really?" Jimmy was surprised, that comment was very un-spinner like.

"Yea" spinner nodded his head.

"Just your luck, their was a major sale" Paige chimed as she carried most of Manny's bags, and Manny had two.

"Thanks for all your help Paige" Manny nudged her

"No problem babe" Paige smiled but bumped in to Manny when she stopped short "What's wrong" she moved to stand next to Manny. She looked up and saw that they were in front of a Babies R' Us.

"Do you want to go in?" Paige asked her

"How much money do I have left?" Manny asked as she longingly looked at all the cute children's close inside.

"Um, about 80 dollars" Paige said as she counted the money

"I should probably give that to Jimmy" Manny sighed

"No way, for what, he's loaded. And im sure he would rather you spend that money on the baby" Paige told her

"You think?" Manny looked at her

"I know, come on" Paige pulled her into the store.

"Omg how cute is this?" Paige lifted up a little girls dress

"Just as cute as this" Manny held up a little boy's outfit

They both just stared at each other and laughed

"Here we are picking out clothes and we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Paige laughed

"Yea, I should find out in a couple of months" Manny said as she looked at some more clothes.

"Yea, but you shouldn't get any of this stuff, just the necessities. The rest you can get at your baby shower" Paige's eyes were sparkling at the mere thought of throwing a party.

"Paige! Now way! No baby showers, got it?" Manny pointed a finger at her

"Oh come on your no fun!" Paige said dramatically

"Paige, nobody would come" Manny told her

"Please, we could make it so the boys could come to and I can really only thing of 3 people that wouldn't come" Paige pointed out "An by the way you have no say in the matter, one day your just going to walk in and bam, it's going to be your baby shower" Paige said as she looked around.

Finally after purchasing a few sleeping outfits a couple of blankets and bottles Paige and Manny walked over to the food court.

"Looks like you did good" Maria said as she helped with the bags

"Yep major sales ever where, including the baby stores," Paige told her

"Oh you got baby clothes?" Maria asked

"Well I figured I should get a couple of things while I had the money." Manny told them and they all nodded.

"So just point which way and ill drop you to where you're staying" Carlos said as they got into the car.

"Ok.... oh shit!" Manny said

"What what's the matter?" Paige asked her with concern

"I left the bag you packed back at the house" Manny told Paige

"Ok, we will swing by and get it then" Maria said from the front of the car. Everyone nodded and they headed for the house.

"Come on, will leave the bags in the car" Carlos motioned for the girls as they all went in the house.

After a couple of seconds Manny came running down the stairs with the bag.

"Ready?" Maria put an arm around her sister.

Manny took one last look around her home. The home she had grown up and always known. The one her child would never know. The place where she had the fondest memories. This was the only place she had ever called home, but it wasn't anymore. She lived with Jimmy now that was her home. And with one more sweep over of the old house she was done, ready to be rid of this place for good.

"Yea, I think so" Manny said. She went to open the door. But as she did, her mother was just about to put her key in. So the four teens came face to face with Mr. And Mrs. Santos, and Manny's grandmother. Her mother and grandmother looked as though they had been crying.

"What are you doing here?" Manny's mother asked as she pushed passed her

"Just getting my things," Manny told her

"Well I for one am glad you're here," her father said.

"Really?" Manny and everyone else in the room was surprised.

"Yea, you have to sign these, that's our copy that's yours," he pointed to them

"You really want me out of your life's that bad?" Manny cried out as she tightened her grip on the door knob. Paige stood at her side for moral support, it wasn't till she saw the bold print on the papers that she realized why Manny was so upset, they red: **_Proclamation of Emancipation. _**Paige just shook her head in shame for the Santos family.

"Yes, you wont live by our rules, so you want live with us" he handed Manny the pen. She grabbed it and feverishly signed the papers. And through the pen and his copy back at them.

"I hate you," she sobbed, the tears streaking make up down her cheeks.

"Come on we will give you a ride" Maria and Carlos pushed passed their parents and ushered the girls out to the car.

"Paige what did I do to deserve this?" Manny had cried the whole ride their and the whole way up the elevator.

"You didn't do anything, its their loss" Paige tried to comfort her. As she knocked on Jimmy's door.

"Its open" she heard spinner call from inside

"Our hands are full" she yelled back. Manny tried to wipe away some of the tears and makeup but the door swung open to fast

"Surprise..." Jimmy and Spinner started loud but trailed off when they saw Manny in tears and Paige trying to comfort her with one hand, while trying to balance a dozen bags with the other.

"What happened?" Spinner said as he pulled them inside. The boys took the bags and put them down on the floor. They brought the girls into the kitchen.

"My parents happened" Manny said as she covered her face with her hands. Jimmy looked at Paige, she handed him the papers.

Jimmy immediately recognized him, they were the same as the one he has signed this morning. He showed them to Spinner

"What are the odds?" Spinner mumbled

"What do you mean?" Manny asked as she wiped her cheeks with the tissue Jimmy handed her.

"That two of Degrassi's finest get emancipated on the same day, by their jerks of a family. No offense" spinner added and they all just laughed

"None taken" Manny sniffled

"Well come on, Perk up, we have a whole bunch of surprises for you" Jimmy put his arm around her shoulder. And Manny couldn't deny the sparks that flew through her body all because of his touch.

"Surprises?" Paige asked excitement visible in her voice

"For Manny not you" Spinner nudged her

"So I like surprises, weather there for me, or my new best friend," she said as she slung her arm around Manny's waist. "So let the surprises begin," She said in a voice of authority. Causing them all to laugh

"Ok, we will start with dinner" Jimmy brought them into the living room.

"Wow" Manny and Paige said at the same time.

"We didn't know what you liked. So we got it all, Chinese, Pizza, Burgers, Salad, you name it, I think we have it" Jimmy said to Manny as he looked down at her tiny frame that was positioned at his side. He liked being near her, next to her.

"There is so much" Paige said

"Well there is 4 of us I mean 5" Spinner said as he got down o his knees and started talking to Manny's stomach in a kid voice "your hungry right? You want to eat?" everyone just laughed Manny pushed his head

"Your to much spin" she said as she sat next to Jimmy on the floor and Paige and spinner sat across from him.

"Well don't worry about it, between me and Manny I think we can get rid of all of this" she pointed to it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Manny asked Paige who nodded. Jimmy and Spinner where confused they looked down at what the girls where staring at, and laughed

"No way that's for us!" Spinner said as he pulled the pudding pie towards him and Jimmy

"Oh come on Spinner, it looks so good" Paige tried to stick her finger in but Spinner slapped it she stared at him with a gaping mouth

"Please Jimmy," Manny gave him a puppy face.

"Don't do that" Jimmy put his hand in front of her face, their was no way he could say no to her.

"Come on Jimmy, for the baby?" she leaned her head on his shoulder. Jimmy looked at Spinner

"Be strong!" Spinner told him, but he couldn't. There was no way he could say no to Manny or the baby. He took the pie and pushed it towards her.

"Yes!" Paige and many immediately grabbed a fork and started to shovel the pie into their mouths

"Softy" Spinner said,  
"It was for the baby" Jimmy pointed out

"Yea, sure" Spinner whispered and Jimmy gave him the 'shut up now' look.

"God, I'm stuffed" Manny said as she leaned back against the couch

"Dido" Paige rubbed her stomach.

"So you ready for the second half of your surprise?" Jimmy asked her

"Yes she is" Paige said as she helped Manny to her feet.

"Ok, come here" Jimmy went behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. "No peaking" he whispered to her

"Ok" she whispered back

"Ok walk this way" Spinner directed everyone. Manny let Jimmy lead her through the apartment, and finally they came to a stop. Manny heard a door open and then Paige

"Oh manny..."she gasped

"Jimmy pulled his hands away, and Manny opened her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Manny said as she entered the bedroom. It had a fresh coat of white paint. It had a fairly large bed in the middle, and brand new furniture.

"Welcome to your new room" Spinner told her

"How did you do all of this?" She asked Jimmy

"Well, I made a couple of phone calls, and I moved into my parents room, this is my old room. Do you like it?" he asked her in a shy tone.

"Like it? I love it," she said as she leaped into Jimmy's tight arms, which quickly surrounded her. Spinner wrapped his arm around Paige's waist and pulled her close

"How long do you give them?" he whispered

"They will be together by Christmas," she whispered back.

"Thank you so much" Manny said in his ear.

"Your welcome" he whispered as he put her down. And smiled at her, she smiled back. They stood for a minute

"Guys..." Paige interrupted them. Manny blushed, she hadn't realized that she had still been wrapped in Jimmy's arms, with her hands around his neck. They quickly separated.

Paige laughed "Well it's a school night so we better hit the road" Paige said

"Oh come on Paige, Who needs school? We can skip tomorrow" Spinner tired to tell her

"No can do, there is something in my emancipation, about me having to attend school" Jimmy said

"That sucks" spinner said

"Yea" jimmy leaned against Manny's dresser.

"Ok, well we are going to go, we will see you tomorrow" Paige hugged Manny and then Jimmy and Spinner gave Manny a hug and Jimmy the version of a 'manly' hug. They all walked to the front door.

"We will see you guys later" spinner said as they walked out of the apartment and Jimmy closed the door. He turned around and him and Manny just stood there for a minute.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked as they walked back to the living room.

"I don't know, but I think ill clean this up first" She said as she went to clear of the table but Jimmy stopped her.

"You don't have to" he told her

"I want to" she smiled as she started to bring things into the kitchen..

"Ok, do you want me to put these into your room?" he asked pointing to the bags.

"Yea thanks"

"no problem" he said as he picked up the shopping bags and one luggage bag and brought it into her room.. When he came back out he started to dry the dishes she was washing. They were silent for a while.

"Jimmy, I just wanted to thank you. For everything you've done today. It the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me" she told him as she shut of the sink and turned to look at him.

"Its not a problem you deserve it" he told her sincerely

"Well what about you, you deserve something" she told him innocently.

Jimmy tried desperately, but he couldn't stop from thinking about the many naughty things Manny could give him. He shook the images that were quickly arousing him out of his mind.

"Don't worry about that"

"I have some money if you want it" Manny said as she started to go through her small purse

"Manny really, I don't want it, keep it for yourself" he told her

"Are you sure?" she eyed him

"Positive, so come show me what you bought today" he said as they walked out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"Nothing really, just a couple of outfits for now, and for when I get big, and some stuff for the baby" she told him as she emptied the bags on to her bed.

"Aright well show me the baby clothes" he laid down on his side.

He was really watching her, not so much the cute little clothes that she was showing him. She was so beautiful. She seemed like one of those women, you know, the kind that was going to bask in the glow of being pregnant. Even though she was only two months along, he could tell. She wasn't swollen, and she didn't complain of any aches and pains. She was selfless. She seemed to put everyone before herself. Which Jimmy liked about her. As he laid down on the bed watching her ever graceful move, he couldn't shake the feeling, or the need to be closer. But he knew he couldn't. Suddenly Manny's voice caught his attention

"Sorry, I know you don't care" she said as she turned around and started to put the clothes in the draws.

"No, no I do care, I was just zoned out for a minute" he told her. She trend around and looked at him

"If you say so" she nodded at him and he nodded back.

"I'm exhausted" she said as she collapsed on the bed next to him

"Yes, today was a long tiring, emotional and physical draining day" Jimmy sighed as he turned to look at her.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" she said as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Um, I booked an appointment for you" he told her shyly

"An appointment?" she sat up to look at him

"Yea, you know, for the baby" he told her  
"ugh, you shouldn't have, I have nothing how am I going to pay medical bills" she collapsed back against the bed with a huff. Just another burden upon her shoulders.

"Don't worry its under my name, it's going to be taken care of" he told her

"Thanks again" she whispered to him as her eyes started to get glassy and she rolled over letting the tears fall.

"Manny, what's wrong? Talk to me." He told her as they both sat up. She covered her face.

"I just feel so helpless, I have nothing" she whimpered. Jimmy couldn't stay away any longer, he pulled her into a tight hug, and she sobbed into his chest.

"Manny don't worry. It's going to be ok" he stroked her hair

"How? How is anything going to be ok?" she cried

"Please, don't cry." He cupped her face and pulled it up so she would look at him.

"You don't have anything to worry about" he wiped away her tears with his thumbs "I'm going to take care of you and the baby" he whispered to her.

"But I don't have anything." She whispered

"Don't say that, cause I'm going to make sure that you have everything. Ok?"

But Manny didn't respond. She just flung her arms around his neck. And hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much Jimmy" she whispered

"I don't want to here you say that any more ok?" he asked her

"I'll try," she said as they untangled and sat next to each other.

"Ok, ill wake you up in the morning aright?" he asked her

"Ok" she nodded, he wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Ok, I'm going to lock up and go to bed. Ill see you in the morning" and in one quick, swift moment, he leaned over and kissed her quickly on the cheek and excited the room, closing the door behind him.

Manny touched her cheek, and smiled, as she looked at herself the vanity. God had sent her an angel. He had sent her to Jimmy. And she was so thankful for that. She quickly got changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and climbed into her new bed. She quickly fell asleep.

Jimmy walked around the house. Locking windows, locking the door, pushing in chairs. Basically just walking around. As he passed the kitchen he saw something on the floor. He walked over and picked it up. It was a baby outfit; it was blue and so tiny.

Jimmy smiled, as he felt its soft material. In a couple of months there was going to be a baby in this house. And for some reason, he was looking forward to it.

He walked into the hall and carefully opened Manny's door. He slipped in and walked over to the dresser he had seen her put other baby clothes. He slipped the draw closed. Before he went to leave he took one last look at Manny. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her sleep. She looked so at peace, more then he had ever seen her before. Right then an their Jimmy decided that having Manny Santos and her baby around wasn't going to be such a bad thing.

Next Time: The downfalls of living with pregnant women, and school.


	5. In Good Hands

AN-Hey everyone! I'm glad that I have received a couple of replies. And luckily they are all positive! Lol, so I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. Here is your next chapter.

Chapter 5: In good Hands

Manny awoke to the sound of an annoying beeping. She rolled over and saw the alarm clock flashing. 6:30 in the morning. She groaned and rolled back over. At first she didn't realize that she wasn't at home. But when she sat up and saw her reflection, memories of yesterday whirled through her mind, bring tears to her eyes. But she didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't need her family anymore, she had a new one, and a baby who would love her on the way. So she shook her head to shake away the images. However the shaking only resulted in a fit of nausea that swept over her like the plague.

'Note to self, motion, not good' she told herself as she ran out of the room and darted into the bathroom. She puked for a good few minutes. It also took another few minutes to realize she wasn't alone.

"You Ok?" she heard. But she didn't move. The shower was running, and the room was very steamy. And there was only one other person that could be in the shower. An that person was definitely naked, so not only was she embarrassed that she burst in on him in the bathroom, she probably looked like a total freak.

"Yea just morning sickness, I'm sorry," she said as she stared down at the bile Of her stomach, which just induced another gagging fit.

'Why me?' she asked herself

Jimmy was surprised when he heard the door burst and also a bit aggravated. His mind had been swirling with images of him and manny, and the baby to be. And he was really fighting the urge to not touch himself. But he guessed it was a good thing that she came in when she did, cause she might have walked in on something a little more embarrassing then her roommate in the shower.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist and got out.

"Yea, safe to flush?" she asked still staring at the toiled

"Yea, and its safe to look too" he laughed. And she just smiled, how was it possible that he made her so comfortable? But she did as she was told, she flushed the toiled and looked over at him.

"Sorry, ill remember to knock next time, just not used to sharing a bathroom" she said as she felt her cheeks get hott, the mere sight of Jimmy Brooks in a towel was enough to make any girl uneasy.

"Don't worry about it, I would rather you throw up in the toilet then anywhere else" he said with a laugh as he looked over at her, he could tell he was making her uncomfortable. And for some odd reason, he felt bad.

"Don't worry bout it, ill walk in on you and then we can be even" he laughed

"Ok" she smiled at him

"Well, ill let you take a shower" he smiled and kissed her on the temple as he walked by.

As if that didn't put her in shock. As soon as the door closed behind him, it reopened and he threw his towel in. She caught it, and stared at it. She could here Jimmy laughing from outside. She laughed and through it in the hamper

"Jerk" she called

"You know you love it," he yelled back.

She just smiled and stripped down and got in the shower. She let the hot water drip down her body and wash away all the emotional dirt that she was trapped in. Thoughts of a naked Jimmy were even better then a partially naked Jimmy.

About 15 minutes later Manny immerged from the bathroom, in nothing but a towel. She went to go to her room across the hall but Jimmy called her.

"Yea?" she asked as she leaned against the doorframe. Jimmy had his back to her but when he turned around, she had to the hold the laughter back, cause his mouth practically dropped.

He knew it was impolite, but he couldn't help to stare. Even through the towel, he could tell she had a slamming body.

"Um, what did you want for breakfast?" he asked as he tried to focus on her just as beautiful face.

"I don't know if I could eat" she sighed as she held her stomach.

"Come on, just something light, for me?" he gave her the puppy face that she had given him the night before

"Hey that is my face!" she pointed at him and he shrugged with laughter

"So what do you want? Spin and Paige are going to pick it up on their way here," he told her

"Oh they're coming over?" she asked

"Yea, we always walk to school together" he shrugged, he had forgotten to tell her that

"Um, ok, just a plan bagel." He nodded and she walked into her room.

He collapsed against the counter. How was he supposed to live with someone who was as hott as Manny Santos? Oh yea, she's pregnant! He told himself. Now usually, no now normally, that is enough to turn any guy off. But for some reason, it made Jimmy want her more. He was brought out of his thoughts:

"Jimmy? Can you come in here" she called from her room. And he did as he was told he walked over to her door and creaked it open and stuck his head in first

"I'm dressed dummy" she smiled, she was standing in front of her mirror.

"Aright, so what's up?" he said as he stood behind her. He couldn't ignore the fact that they looked so...so...right next to each other.

"Does this shirt make me look fat?" she asked him seriously as she turned to the side looking at herself in the mirror. Jimmy started down at her. He knew this was a trick question, but the truth was, she really didn't. Sure you could see the small bulge in her lower abdomen but she still looked beautiful, so that was what he was going to say.

"No, of course not" he told her as he plopped down on her bed.

"Are you just saying that, I mean come on I look 6 months pregnant!" she pointed out

"Stop being such a drama queen, you don't even look 2 months pregnant," he pointed out.

"Really?" she looked over at him with a smile.

"Really" he smiled and the front door open up and spinner and Paige's arguing filled the apartment

"You ready?" he sat up

"Yea, lets roll" she grabbed her bag and Jimmy followed her out of the apartment.

"An you said you weren't hungry" Jimmy pointed out, as Manny polished her bagel

"Shut up, leave her alone" Paige pushed him and Jimmy laughed

"Leave him alone" Spinner slapped her butt and she turned around and gave him the 'I cant believe you just did that look'. Manny and Jimmy just laughed

"Well anyway" Paige growled, "My feet hurt so bad" she whined as she pointed to her 8 inch heels.

"Sucks to be you" Spinner pointed out

"Sucks to be you! If you keep talking like that," Paige growled "now give me a piggy back ride?" she asked with a smile but he shook his head no

"Spinner?" she yelled

"OK enough with the yelling, your just like an old married couple" Jimmy told them

"Yea, don't worry Paige, Jimmy will give you a ride" Manny said

"I will?" Jimmy looked over at her

"Yea, you will" Manny smiled at him

"What I do for women" Jimmy stopped and bent over and Paige laughed as she jumped on and they started to run down the street, leaving Manny and Spinner behind.

"You got him wrapped around your finger already" Spinner laughed

"Ya think?" Manny smiled as they walked

"Look Manny, I just wanted to say I was sorry," he said uncomfortably a couple minutes later.

"For what?" Manny cocked her head to the side

"For practically worshiping Craig for playing you, I was such an idiot" he said as he looked at his feet

"Don't worry about it. Craig made his own choices, and now I have to deal with them, but its ok" Manny said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ok" Spinner smiled.

Finally the four met up again at the steps of Degrassi.

"Oh, what is this a charity event?" Ashley said, and motioned to Manny who just looked down. But she felt an arm sweep over her shoulders, Jimmy. And she heard Paige come to her defense.

"No, but you must have got that outfit at one" and they kept walking.

"I cant believe you said that" Manny whispered

"What? I'm not going to let her get away with talking to you like that. It's not either of your faults that Craig is an ass. But Ashley just wants somebody to blame it on, anybody but herself" Paige said

"Exactly" Jimmy and Spinner said. Manny smiled, and it got wider when she realized that Jimmy's arm had slipped from around her shoulders, to his large hand on the small of her back.

"Hi guys" it was hazel, and astonishingly Jimmy's hand slipped back to his side

"Hey Haze" Paige smiled

"Hi Manny" Hazel smiled, even though she was sort of jealous.

"Hi" Manny said sweetly. All though she wanted to rip her head of for what she did to Jimmy. Which is why for support, she reached over and nudged Jimmy. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. At the moment all of the uneasiness drained from his body. He smiled back at her.

"Well, ill see you guys at lunch" an hazel slipped away

"I'm surprised she was so nice to me" Manny said quietly

"Well I'm not Haze is a good person...usually" Paige said as she looked at Jimmy.

"Don't worry about it, It wasn't meant to be" He said with a bit of a laugh.

The bell rang and everyone went to class.

Finally it was lunch. Manny had met up with Paige and Hazel, and they were now going to meet Spinner Jimmy Marco and Dylan outside. Manny wasn't really nervous, if Hazel had excepted her, why wouldn't Marco and Dylan, after all, they to had differences.

"You guys are nuts, its freezing out here" Manny rubbed her hands together.

"Well, that's what happens when winter comes" Spinner joked and Manny pretended to laugh

"Well, got to keep the future mommy warm" Dylan said sweetly and wrapped his coat around Manny.

"Thanks Dylan" she said sweetly and smiled as she watched Marco sit closer to him

"So how is your day so far?" Jimmy asked as he sat next to her

"Same as usual I guess. You?" she questioned

"Boring" he sighed as he put his head on her shoulder. Manny was surprised that Hazel didn't mind. She figured that this must be what real break ups are like.

Manny looked up and saw Craig. He was inside and he was watching her. He motioned for her to come inside. Jimmy and everybody else saw him.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Jimmy whispered

"Yea, he'll be gone real fast," Dylan said

"Faster then fast" Spinner spat as they all looked on in disgust

"No, I should take care of it on my own, but thanks guys" Manny smiled as she got up and slipped Dylan's jacket off, and walked inside. And walked over to Craig.

"What?" she asked with no emotion

"What are you doing?" he asked her

"Well I was eating lunch," she pointed

"I mean with Jimmy" he sighed as he leaned against the door.

"Nothing" Manny shrugged

"Oh come on" Craig told her

"What?" Manny really didn't understand

"Look, if your so hell bent on having my kid, then fine, we'll do it together, I just don't want my kid, thinking somebody like Jimmy is his dad" Craig said in his defense

"Excuse me, what do you mean like Jimmy?" Manny asked sternly

"That's not important, I just don't want you staying with him. If it's a real problem you could come and stay with me" he went to touch her but she pulled away

"Oh all of a sudden you want this baby," she said in disgust

"No I-"

"Or is it that you don't want Jimmy to want this baby?" she asked

"You don't get-"

"Or is it that you don't want Jimmy to pay for everything you should be?"

"Its not like-"

"Or is it that, you don't like the fact, that maybe somebody might care more about me then you ever did" Manny said an with one last shake of the head she walked back outside.

But when she got their Jimmy was gone. She sat next to Dylan and Marco.

"Where did Jimmy go?" she asked

"He had to take care of some...business," Marco said as he slipped Dylan's coat back on her shoulders. He then pointed to the window, where Jimmy could be seen confronting Craig.

Craig threw his can into the garbage. But when he went to turn around he bumped into a very angry Jimmy, who must have heard the whole thing.

"Heyyy Jimmy" Craig tried to play it cool.

"So, what's the matter with a guy like me?" Jimmy folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, you heard that? Uh...nothing, I just feel bad that you have to deal with Manny" he shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Well don't, cause I certainly don't" Jimmy shrugged.

"Oh well I-"But Craig didn't get the chance to finish cause Jimmy slammed him up against the locker

"Stay away from Manny, and the baby when it's born. Got it?" Jimmy said through gritted teeth.

"No! I wont their mine" Craig pushed him off. But Jimmy grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back up against the wall again

"No, you gave them up along time ago, there in good hands now, so stay...away" Jimmy pushed him into the wall harder. But before Craig could defend himself Ashley came around the corner and walked over. She pushed Jimmy away from Craig

"God! I thought you guys were over me," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. Both turned to look at her. They were both contemplating how self absorbed Ashley could be, but Paige said it out loud.

"Please get over yourself, of course there over you. But one of them isn't over Manny" Paige said as she swooped in Grabbed Jimmy by the arm and dragged him back outside.

Ashley took one look at Craig and kept walking. Craig just shook his head and kept walking. If somebody else wanted to take care of his kid, they could go right ahead.

"You ok?" Manny asked with concern when Jimmy sat back down. But before he could answer the bell rang and everyone swarmed Manny

"Uncle Dylan and uncle Marco will see you later" they said and they rubbed her stomach

"So will uncle spinner" he too rubbed her stomach.

"So will Auntie Paige" Paige leaned down and Kissed Manny's swollen stomach and then many on the cheek.

"Bye guys" Hazel said with a smile, she wasn't really sure how to take in the whole situation, So she figured that was a nice parting.

Manny just laughed and looked over at Jimmy, who seemed to be looking down at her, with some sort of emotion that she couldn't read.

"What?" she laughed

"Nothing" he smiled "just remember, doctor after school." He pointed to her as they stood up

"I wont forget," she told him.

"Bye baby" Jimmy reached down and kissed Manny stomach and then he pulled Manny into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" she whispered into his ear as he heeled on to her.

"Nothing you just looked like you could use one," he said with a laugh, but he didn't want to let go,

"Thanks" she smiled as they pulled away

"See ya later" and he kissed her on the forehead as he headed inside. She followed and walked down the hall with a smile.

The final bell had just ringed and Manny was standing at her locker. When she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw Emma and Chris.

"Hey" Emma said as she hugged Manny tight, Chris waved to her. She waved back

"How are you? Where are you staying?" Emma asked like the concerned best friend she was.

"I'm good, An you'll never guess, but I'm staying with Jimmy" she smiled

"Jimmy Brooks?" Chris asked

"Yep" she said as she closed her locker

"Well at least your not out on the street" Chris pointed out

"Yea, I'm surprised that he of all people stepped up, but I'm happy your ok, we should hang out soon"

"How bout tonight?" Jimmy said as he suddenly appeared next to Manny.

"Hey man what up" Jimmy and Chris bumped fists

"Hi Jimmy" Emma smiled and jimmy smiled back

"So what were you saying?" Manny looked up.

"Oh, well later, after your doctor appointment, spin and Paige are coming over for dinner, and I think Emma and Chris should come" he pointed to them

"Yea you should" Manny told them. Emma looked over at Chris with pleading eyes

"Aright" Chris nodded

"Ok cool. See ya guys later, we got to get to the doctor" Jimmy said as he took Manny's hand. Emma just smiled and so did Chris

"Ok, see ya" Emma said as she and Chris walked away. Manny smiled up at Jimmy as he guided her through the crowd of people

"Thanks" she said

"For what?" he asked confused

"For inviting them, it means a lot to me," she told him

"Don't worry bout it, your friends are my friends" he smiled

"Deal" she said as they got outside. And made their way for the doctors office.

Next time: News about the baby, dinner.


	6. Criag Jr v Jimmy Jr

AN-hey everybody! Thanks so much for your replies. I'm glad you all like my story so much! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been extremely busy. So here is your next update

Chapter 6: Craig Jr. v. Jimmy Jr.

Manny and Jimmy walked side by side to the doctors office. And finally they reached it. Manny looked up at the tall, clean and obviously very pricey building.

"Far cry form the free clinic," she whispered

"Well only the best for my...roommate" Jimmy stammered as he opened the door for her. Manny smiled and walked in first and he followed.

"I'll go and check you in, go sit down, ok?" Jimmy asked and Manny nodded and went to find a seat.

Manny sat down in one of the large comfy chairs. She watched Jimmy talk politely to the receptionist. She looked around the room. Mostly young and probably in love couples surrounded her. She watched as they held hands, and looked at magazines and baby books together, she sighed. She wondered what people around her thought; did they think that Jimmy was the father? Cause he probably could pass for one. She smiled when she felt him sit at her side.

"Everything ok?" he asked her

"Perfect" she smiled and Jimmy nodded.

They sat for a couple of minutes until a nurse came around from the desk with a clipboard.

"Manny Brook's?" she asked called. Manny gave Jimmy a funny look.

"Sorry, they must have mixed it up." He blushed

"Don't worry" she got up and started to walk but Jimmy didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?" she asked him

"I wasn't sure if you would want me in the room" he told her

"Of course I do, now come on" she grabbed his arm and led him over to the nurse. Whom they followed to a private room.

Manny sat up on the table and Jimmy stood at her side. He had his hands nervously stuffed into his pocket.

"You Ok?" she asked him

"Uhh...yea of course." He assured her.

The truth was he definitely wasn't. Not only did he hate going to anywhere doctors were present, he couldn't believe they screwed up her name. But he did take mental note, that she hadn't bothered to correct them, but neither had he. It didn't sound half bad. Manny Brook's.

"Whatever you say Jimmy" she patted his shoulder and then the spot next to her. He reluctantly sat down and slouched. But then a knock came at the door and he jumped to his feet.

"Come in" his voice cracked and Manny gave him the 'Get yourself Together' look, and He nodded.

"Good Afternoon, I'm Doctor Smith, oh, Jimmy, its nice to see you" Jimmy shook the doctors hand. And Manny gave them both a questioning look.

"He's been my doctor since I was born" Jimmy said quietly

"Oh, well its nice to meet you" she said politely

So that was it, he was ashamed, she figured as much, but she had to put it out of mind for now.

Dr. Smith observed Manny's chart quickly and then started to get the ultra sound machine ready. But not before sending Jimmy a questioning looks.

"Ok, will just check the heartbeat of the baby, and some other vital signs. An then how bout a couple pictures?" Smith asked

"Sure" Manny said as she laid back and lifted up her shirt.

The Doctor spread the Jelly over her stomach and hooked the machine up. The screen flickered until the picture came into focus and the heartbeat filled the air.

"That" smith pointed to the noise filling the air. "Is your babies heartbeat" Manny smiled, her baby. She felt as though she might cry. She never knew it was possible to love somebody she had never met.

"Is that really how small the baby is?" Jimmy pointed to the screen

"Yes, Manny is only a little less then 3 months pregnant"

"So it will be a June baby?" he asked

"Yep, approximately June 5" the doctor read the clip board.

The doctor took a couple of pictures and printed them out. He told them that Mother and Baby were doing just fine. He finally left them. Manny cleaned herself off and fixed her outfit.

"So when do you want your next appointment to be?" Jimmy asked before they left

"You sure you don't want another Doctor?" Manny said with attitude.

"What?" Jimmy was clearly confused. Manny just sighed and walked out of the building.

"Manny what is going on?" Jimmy asked as he handed her, her coat. She quickly wrapped it around herself.

"Well isn't it obvious? Your ashamed to be seen with me" she said with a laugh

"That is not it!" he told her as they walked, she stopped abruptly

"Then what is it? Why couldn't you look me or the Doctor in the eye?" she asked

"Cause I was scared! I mean, I didn't know what he would think"

"Oh that he would think that you were irresponsible, stupid, careless? Careless as me?" Manny got very quiet.

"Manny you know its not like that" he touched her arm lightly but she didn't look at him

"I'm not so sure." She whispered

"I can prove it" Jimmy whipped away one of her tears. And she looked up at him.

"The nurse, she called you Manny Brook's. I didn't correct her did I?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Exactly, Manny I'm not ashamed, I was just afraid. I didn't know what he was going to ask. And I was scared that he might tell my parents. Whom may I add, are not yet aware that I have a pregnant roommate? It has nothing to do with you" he smiled down at her.

"Really?" he nodded

'Stupid stupid!' she mentally smacked herself. God, being pregnant was like a case of permanent PMS. Between the constant chocolate cravings and mood swings, she wasn't sure she could make it 6 more months.

"I'm sorry" she looked up at him

"Its ok don't worry about it" he wrapped an arm around her as they walked towards the apartment.

"Oh my gosh!" she stopped short

"What? What's wrong?" he asked in a hurry

"Your parents!" she shrieked

"What about them?" Jimmy laughed

"When they find out, what if they throw me out?" she was scared.

"They wont, I wont let them. An lets now worry about hat now ok?" Jimmy said as they walked into the apartment complex and over to the elevator.

"But face it Jimmy, If they want they could" she told him as the doors closed

"Just don't think about that, you just work on staying healthy, ill worry bout the rest," he said as He put the key in the door.

"But Jimmy-"she started but got interrupted by the crowd of people already in the apartment.

"We'll talk later" he whispered as he walked into the living room.

Manny looked around she saw Spinner, Paige, Emma, Chris, Marco, Dylan and Hazel.

"Did you get pictures?" Paige screeched and as soon as Manny could get them out, they were snatched out of her hand. All the guys laughed.

"You want a drink?" Jimmy asked Manny

"Sure, just water" she told him and he went to get it.

"Awe it's so cute!" Hazel awed

"When will we know what it is?" Marco asked

"Well, I think you have to be about 6 months. So about another 3" Manny told them all and they all nodded.

"But what do you want?" Dylan asked

"A healthy baby" Manny smiled as she reviewed the pictures again.

"That's what they all say, but really, what's your preference?" Hazel pushed

"Well, hmmm, I would have to say a girl" Manny beamed

"What about you Jimmy?" Spinner asked as he handed Manny her water.

This question caught Jimmy off guard. "Well, what does that matter?"

"Well this baby is going to be in all of our lives, and definitely yours, so what do you want?" Paige pointed out

"Hmmm" Jimmy stared down at Manny's stomach.

He really couldn't choose. Either would be fine with him. If it was a little boy, Jimmy could play with him, put him in jerseys and Nike's and teach him out to play ball, a little Jimmy. But, if it was a little girl, she could be a daddy's girl, well with Jimmy hopefully. She could ware cute little dresses, and she would be beautiful, a little Manny. But at the same time little Jimmy would most likely be very good looking as well. Cause lets face it, Craig and Manny could be considered beautiful people, so naturally, their going to breed beautiful offspring.

"I can't really choose" he stated

"Boy" said Chris, Dylan, and Spinner

"Girl" said Paige, Hazel, Emma and Marco. They all laughed

"Well what about names?" Emma asked

"To be honest, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind" Manny sighed

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time" Emma patted her best friend.

Everyone ate dinner and had conversation. Most of which was about the baby. And surprisingly the mixed up gang got along well. And Manny had just shown everyone out. She plopped down at the other end of the couch. Jimmy was on the other end watching the game.

"Still want to talk, or just leave the worrying to me?" Jimmy looked over at her

"If I wasn't so tired, I would argue, but ill leave it to you" she stretched out and put her feet in Jimmy's lap, he just laughed and draped his arms over her legs.

"Hey Jimmy?"

"Yep?"

"Well, I was thinking, bout the whole name thing..." Manny didn't know how he would react.

"What about it?" Jimmy hoped she was going to say what he was hopping for.

"Do you think, that you would be ok, if I named the baby after you if it was a boy?" Manny said quickly and Jimmy looked over at her.

"Like, Jimmy Jr.?" he asked with a glimmer of surprise/ hope in his eyes.

"If its cool with you?" she smiled

"Of course it is, I would love that, but, why me?" he was definitely taken a back

"Because, you're the only one who's been there for me this whole time. An I don't really have much to offer you besides that." She smiled

"Well, I would be honored" he patted her leg

"Really?" she sat up

"Definitely" he smiled. Maybe he would have his little Jimmy Jr. after all.

"Good, well I'm dead tired, see you in the morning, and I'm sleeping in for sure" she kissed him on his cheek and went to go to her room. But the phone rang.

"Should I get it?" she asked

"Its your house to" he laughed as he watched the game intently

"Its just a game" she laughed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up! Give me a chance" the voice on the other end sound rushed

Manny sighed, Craig.

"What do you want?" it took those four words and not only did Manny have Jimmy's attention, but he was standing next to her in the kitchen.

"I, I want you to come stay with me. Please Manny, we can be a family. You, Me, maybe a little Craig Jr. We could make it work." He pleaded. Manny shook her head.

"No" she said sternly

"Oh come on Manny. Shacked up in some guys house, whom your not even dating, is not right." He whined

"Yea, and neither is abandoning your child" and with that Manny slammed the phone down.

She was surprised there were no tears. Only anger. "What did he say?" Jimmy asked

"Just the usual" she walked to her room but Jimmy followed

"Which is?"

"Come back to me, we can make a family" Manny mocked in a deep voice, Jimmy smiled

"I don't think he will ever get the idea"

"Yea I guess not" she said as she sat on her bed and covered her face.

Yep, there are the missing tears. Jimmy sat down next to her and put an arm around her back.

"Why does he keep doing that to me, keep making things harder" she asked

"I don't know why"

"Cant, cant he just let me be happy, and safe"

"He should if he knew what was best." He pulled her close and she breathed in his fresh cologne.

"Just get some sleep it will be ok" he said as he helped her get under the blankets but she was still crying.

"Jimmy...I...could you...if you don't-"she nodded towards the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked her and she nodded. So he did as he was asked. He removed his socks and sneakers and his shirt and crawled into the bed next to her. She had her back turned to him and he cuddled up behind her, but not to close.

"I'm glad you told him where to go." He whispered

"Why?" she whispered back

"Cause one Craig is enough" and those were the last words spoken for the night.

Next time: we skip a couple of months.


	7. It's all for you

AN-hey everybody, sorry for the lack of updates. But with school and everything its hard to update all of the stories. But here you go, remember we are going a few months into the future.

Manny rolled out of her bed, and when I say rolled, I mean literally. She stumbled to her dresser and leaned against it and arched her back.

"Morning" Jimmy walked in with a smile that he had been wearing this past week.

"Hi" Manny pouted

"What's the matter?" Jimmy walked over to her.

"Look at me, I'm fat and I feel like crap, I can barely walk" she motioned to her swollen belly.

"Well the doctor said it would be tough since you were so petite" He pointed out

"Gosh what's with you, the doctor said this, he said that," many mocked

"Nothing, I just want you to be safe and healthy" he smiled. A comfortable silence slipped over them.

These past couple of months had been a strange time period for the two. Their feelings for each other were growing by the day, almost as fast as Manny's stomach. But they were both to afraid to admit it. Paige and Spinner tried there hardest but couldn't get them to own up to it. surprisingly, everyone was getting along well. Manny, Paige, Hazel, Terri and Emma had become a close-knit group of friends who were always there for each other. Which was something she really needed.

"So what are we doing today?" Manny stretched.

"Well, we have to go to the doctors office, then I want to go to the mall, and then we have to come home" Jimmy said as he made her bed, which she was to heavy to lean over and do for herself.

"I know we have to go to the doctor, but is the mall really a good idea, this kid is sitting right on my bladder" Manny said as she walked out of the room and into the living room.

She looked at the calander: April 9, exactly 2 more months to go. And she couldn't wait, being 7 months pregnant was harder then it looked.

"Just get dressed," Jimmy said as she went to he went to his own room.

It was now around 12 in the afternoon; Jimmy and Manny were sitting in the doctor's office. They had made this appointment months ago, and ever since then, they had all been anticipating finding out the sex of the baby. Especially Paige, she had been having a hard time not buying every baby outfit she has seen.

"Manny Brooks?" the doctor asked as he came in and they nodded their heads. Yep, that's right, neither of them had the nerve to correct the health company, cause they liked it that way.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sweetly

"Like a 15 year old pregnant chick" many grunted

"Well that is perfectly normal," all three laughed as he got the sonogram machine out.

"So do we want to know the sex of the baby?" he asked as he rolled jell on Manny's stomach.

"Yes sir" Manny smiled

"Ok" the doctor smiled. Over the past months he had come to know Manny, and take a liking to her, which was why he offered his services as a pediatrician, which they accepted.

"Ok, theirs the head, and the arms" he pointed

"Wow" Jimmy breathed

"I know" Manny whispered

"Well Manny, I would like to introduce you to your...beautiful.... baby girl" the doctor smiled.

"Really? A girl?" Manny was nearly brought to tears.

"Yes, a perfect little girl" the doctor told her as he cleaned her off.

They talked for a bit more and made a second appointment, they were now walking out to the cab the nurse had called for them.

"So why do we have to go to the mall again?" she said as they drove along

"It's a surprise" He stated simply.

"You and your surprises" she sighed

"But you always like them" he smiled and she laughed.

Finally they arrived at the mall. An after a lot of struggling and waddling they finally made it to their destination.

"Kay Diamonds" Manny red.

"Come on" he ushered them in.

"Pick, anything you want" he pointed to the many stands and cases.

"Jimmy, No way! No I wont!" she said sternly

"Do it, it's a late Christmas gift" he said as he pulled her in the direction of the necklaces.

"No, Christmas was 4 months ago, plus you already gave me a Christmas gift. You shouldn't even get me a gift, you've done so much already" she replied. She was talking about the thousands of dollars worth of baby furniture and clothes he had already bought against her will.

"That was for the baby, this is for you," he told her lightly

"No jimmy I wont" she folded her arms

"Well then I'm going to pick you out the ugliest thing I can find and make you wear it" Jimmy pointed to her. She just sighed

"How bout I go sit on that bench and you pick it out so its more special." She told him he nodded with excitement and went to take her seat outside.

She slowly slid down to the bench. She hated being pregnant and as much as she loved her daughter, she wanted her out. She sighed again, her daughter that sounded great. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. An when she reopened them she was shocked at what she saw, Craig Manning, the father of her child heading straight for her. She looked back into the store and saw Jimmy still looking around. So she just braced herself for the worst.

"Hey" he said simply

"Hi" she didn't look at him.

"Can I sit down?" he asked slowly

"It's a free country," she blurted harshly, but he still sat next to her.

"So, how are you and, and...you know" he stammered

"Me and my daughter are fine" she strained as she stared around.

"A...a...girl? It's a girl?" he smiled

"Yea" she played with her hands as she waited for Jimmy.

"Wow, um...I'm glad" he stated,  
"An why is that" Manny finally looked up at him.

"Cause I saw this, and I had to buy it." He said as he handed her a gift-wrapped box.

"What is it?" she asked him

"Open it" he smiled. She sighed but opened the box.

Manny could hardly breath. In the box was a beautiful white, satin christening gown for a girl. It was very expensive and very elegant. Manny loved it, but she knew she count take it.

"Thanks but no thanks" she shoved him the box.

"What you don't like it, cause I could return-"

"Its not the dress, It's you" she said harshly, and was pleased when she saw the look of pain cross over his eyes.

"Manny, she's my daughter too" he said

"No, no she's not" many said coldly

"You can't keep her from me" he shouted as he stood up

"You wana bet? Cause I'm sure I could" she pushed herself off the bench.

"OH, cause they're really going to give a new born baby to a poor 15 year old homeless girl" he yelled

"She's not poor, nor homeless. An I'm pretty sure her high powered lawyers could come up with something a bit more believable" they both turned to see a very angry Jimmy standing next to Manny.

"Jimmy, how are you?" he held out his hand and Jimmy just stared at it.

"We, are fine" Jimmy emphasized the we part.

"Look, Jimmy, I want to thank you for keeping Manny safe, but I can take it from here" Craig stated but Jimmy laughed out loud.

He was laughing so hard people were starting to stare but then he abruptly stopped. "You can take, your sorry ass, home, and away from Manny, and the baby. An you better stay away." Jimmy got into his face. Craig nodded and went to turn around.

"Craig!" Manny yelled, shocking both Jimmy and Craig. He turned around and Manny held out the box. Craig looked down at it.

"I know that you don't want me anymore, and that you don't need me. I now realize that I should stay away, and I will. Just, Just keep it, ok?" he said softly

Manny looked back and Jimmy who shrugged. She nodded and with that Craig turned and left. Manny practically burst to tears, and Jimmy was right at her side ushering her to the bench.

"I have something that will cheer you up," he said lightly

"Ok" she whimpered. He handed her a large black velvet box.

She lifted the lid and revealed a shining, large, gold cross. It was so perfect that it stole her breath she literally grasped her heart. She had to admit, she herself, thought it may not seem like it, was a very religious person. And had never missed a Sunday, she had even started to drag Jimmy along.

"Does that mean you like it?" he asked with a tint of excitement

"I love it, thank you so much" she hugged him tight.

Jimmy wore a wide smile as Manny held on tight to him. He had fallen in love with her over and over the past 3 months. there was no denying the sparks that flew between them whenever they were together. Finally they pulled away, and Manny handed him the cross to place around her neck.

He watched as she turned around and she lifted her shiny hair and he placed the gold around her neck. She turned around and smiled up at him. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Your welcome, now come on, I bet you're tired," he said as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm exhausted, it's a good thing that we are on spring break, cause I don't think I could go to school. My feet are killing me," Manny moaned as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Jeez, 7 month pregnant women sure do complain a lot" he laughed as Manny sent him an evil look.

"Crap, I forgot my keys, you got yours?" Jimmy asked. He couldn't wait for her to open that door.

"Sure" Manny pulled her keys from her purse and unlocked the door. She swung it open.

"SURPRISE!" The large group of people in their apartment screamed. Paige came barreling at them.

"I told you, one day, you were just gona walk in on your baby shower" Paige whispered as she hugged her best friend tightly.

When Paige let go and ushered them into the living room Manny gave jimmy a questioning look. "What, I'm just as surprised as you are" he laughed, Manny just shook her head.

The party was going great. Everyone was getting along.

"Present time!!" Paige cheered and everyone agreed as they sat in the living room.

"This is from me and Spin" Paige handed Manny a big box.

Manny tore off the paper and smiled at the baby swing. "Guys its perfect" Manny squealed as she got up and gave both Paige and spinner a hug.

"An this is from me and Marco" Dylan handed her another large box.

Once again she ripped off the tight wrapping paper. "An the matching high chair! Thank you guys!" she hugged Marco and Dylan.

"This, is from me and Terri" Hazel handed her once again, you guess it, a large box.

But it was slipped in a bag so she tore down the bag and smiled.

"You guys are awesome! The matching travel set" she squealed

"What's a travel set?" Jimmy looked over her shoulder

"Car seat and carriage" many told him as she hugged Hazel and Terri. "To bad we don't have a car" Manny and everyone laughed.

"We will next week, my parents are sending me one for my birthday, which may I add is in 3 days" Jimmy pointed out and they all laughed

"From me and Chris" Emma held out a held out a group of smaller boxes that contained cute baby clothes that everyone ooohhed and ahhaed at.

"You guys are the best I have everything I need." Manny beamed.

"Well, there is two more gifts" Spinner looked down at the floor.

"Ok" Manny said sweetly

"But, just don't get mad ok?" Paige told her

"I wont" Manny laughed.

Dylan and Spinner left the room, and when the returned they had a beautiful rocking chair, with a padded seat and it was made of gorgeous oak wood.

"Wow," many breathed "who's it from?"

"Its from Ash, she sent this with it" Paige handed Manny the card.

Manny read to herself:

Dear Manny,

Hey, well I guess if your reading this, they gave you the rocking chair. I hope you like it. I know it doesn't make up for much but, consider it a forgive me please gift. I really hope things turn out for the best. And I wish you lots of luck. I'm really sorry.

Ashley.

Manny folded the card back up and put in the envelope and she stared at her friends.

"Everything ok?" Jimmy whispered

"Perfect" she said as she whipped a stray tear.

"So what's my last present?" Manny laughed

"Well, we don't know, Jimmy mentioned he had the perfect baby shower gift, picked out months ago, so jimmy, it's all yours" Spinner motioned for him to take the floor.

"Oh ok, well then everyone come this way." Jimmy led all of the guests to the hallway.

"Manny, remember when you first moved in and Spinner told you the only rule was to stay out of this room?" Jimmy pointed to the door in between Jimmy and Manny's room.

"Yes, I do" she nodded.

"Well throw the rule out the window, open" Jimmy pointed to the doorknob.

"Ok" Manny giggled as she linked arms with Paige. She carefully opened the door. Everyone gasped.

It was a small, but comfy room. Painted a light pink, the beautiful white changing table, dresser and crib were all positioned around the room. The room was a cloud theme, except instead of blue and white it was mostly pink and white. There were perfect little baby toys and blankets all around the room. And plenty of bottles and other baby stuff. Manny turned around and looked at Jimmy.

"You did all of this?" she whispered

"Yea, do you like it?" he asked

"No" she shook her head and Jimmy looked down.

"I love it!" she squalled. An all 135 pounds of her jumped into Jimmy's arms. He caught her and they hugged tightly for a bit until they finally released each other.

A little bit later after everyone had left Jimmy and Manny were just sitting on the couch. Manny had her legs up in Jimmy's lap and he was reading the directions for the baby swing.

"Thanks so much Jimmy" she nudged him slightly

"For what?" he looked at her oddly

"For the baby room, for the necklace, for everything! Especially for the baby shower" she smiled

"What? I didn't plan the baby shower" he quickly pulled away

"Jimmy, the cake had pineapples on it!" Manny squealed

"So?" Jimmy avoided her gaze.

"Only guys who live with pregnant girls, know how good that tastes" they both laughed.

"I did not plan the party" he laughed

"Its ok I know you did, and I'm glad you did" she smiled

"Really?" he smiled

"Really" she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Would you totally hate me if I went to sleep?" he asked

"No way, your probably exhausted" he looked over at her

"Ok, ill see you in the morning" she kissed his cheek and headed to her room.

After she changed she slipped into the bed and hugged her comforter. She thought about the past 7 months of her life. She spoke with her brother and sister rarely. She made a whole new group of friends, who loved her. She had met one incredible guy. That guy was Jimmy. And lately she had been seeing him as more then a friend. She didn't know if it was wrong, but she saw Jimmy as a possible boyfriend, maybe more. Whenever she was around him, she felt like a better person. He gave her the one thing she really needed, love. He loved her with all of his heart, and everyone could see that. But lately she was having trouble deciding if it was a friendly love, or more then that.

Jimmy sat and red the directions and finally started to assemble the baby swing. The whole time he couldn't keep Manny's smiling face out of his mind. That was one thing he always loved about her, she was always smiling that beautiful smile. He was so excited about the baby coming in just two months. Its like when your birthday comes, and you have been waiting and waiting and finally its here. He to thought back to the past 7 months. He thinks back to the time when Manny wasn't in his life. It was pretty damn boring if he did say so himself. There was never anyone to share his love and achievements with. What good is scoring the winning basket, or getting the lead in the school play, if you have no on to share your happiness with. And now he finally had Manny. But seeing Craig today scared him, especially when she called him back. Was it possible, that Manny could slip away? He hoped not, cause he didn't want to go back to the old Jimmy. he didn't plan on it. As a matter of fact the only thing has been planning besides the birth of the baby, was his speech to Manny, to let her know about his true feelings. It was going to be perfect.

AN pt2- hey guys, I know I'm dragging this out but the Jimmy/Manny relationship is coming soon! Don't worry!


	8. Surname, Surname, that is the question

AN-hey everybody, thanks for all of your great replies! And I know you are all anticipating the new relationship, and trust me, its on the way, Not in this chapter, but this is the beginning of it all. Remember reply with any sort of feedback.

Chapter8: Surname, Surname...that is the question

Manny was tossing and turning in her sleep. She was having a horrible dream. People were running around and screaming, and they were all yelling to her, but she couldn't here what they were saying, and that was what was frustrating the most. Suddenly in the dream a shot rang out, pulling her out of it, and awake. She sat up shaking, she was drenched in sweat, and her bed was drenched, she didn't know from what though. She hadn't been sitting up for more then a minute, when a gut wrenching shot of pain ran through her body. She doubled over in pain and cried out. She had no idea what it was, but she knew the horrible pain pulsing through her body wasn't right.

Jimmy's fluttered open when he heard crying. He looked at the alarm clock 6:12. He sat up and listened intently. It wasn't the TV and it wasn't him...Manny. He jumped out of bed, pulled a shirt over his body and burst into her room.

"Manny, what's wrong?" he came to her side and looked down at the bed, her sheets were soaked

"Oww, Jimmy it hurts so bad" she cried

"Oh my god...Manny, I think your water broke," he whispered

"No!" her head shot up

"Yes, come on we have to get you to the hospital

"N.nno! Jimmy I'm only 7 months, there is still 2 months to go! Jimmy stop" she tried to struggle against him as he pulled her from the bed and helped her change her cloths.

"Manny, just calm down, breath, its going be ok, either way we have to go to the hospital to see if the baby is ok, understand?" he asked, and she nodded as she breathed relaxing breaths in and out.

"Ok lets go" they got outside and quickly got in a cab and sped to the hospital. Jimmy held her hand the whole time, and made all of the necessary phone calls. Manny was quite for the most part, gritting her teeth and breathing deeply, and whimpering ever so often. Finally they pulled up to the hospital and everyone was outside waiting, Spinner and Paige, Marco and Dylan and Emma and Chris. And two people Jimmy really didn't want to see. Craig and Ashley. But still he pulled Manny from the cab. They were a couple of feet away from them when Manny doubled over from the pain. Jimmy was at her side in a minute, and he swore from the corner of his eye, he saw Craig lurch forward, but pull back.

"Manny come on were almost there" he told her

"No...Jimmy.... I cant. You don't understand it hurts too much. I cant do this" Manny cried from her spot on the ground.

"Go get some help" he shouted and Dylan and Marco ran inside.

A couple of minutes later a couple of Male orderly's came out and put her in a wheel chair, they all jogged inside to the Receptionists desk

"Can I help you" she smiled

"Yea, my, my uh, my friend is in labor, but she is only 7 months pregnant" Jimmy stammered  
"name?" she started to type

"Manny Sa-Brooks" he stammered

"And your name?"

"Jimmy Brooks"

"Ok right this way Mr. and Ms. Brooks." She came from behind the counter and led them to a room.

The nurses hooked Manny up to different monitors and IV's.

"Now what?" Paige asked the nurse

"We wait" and the nurse left the room.

Paige Spinner and Jimmy sat with Manny, everyone else stayed in the hallway.

"Ooww a contraction" Manny whimpered

"Its ok, just breath" Paige held her left hand and Jimmy held her right, and placed his other hand on the top of her head, running his hand through her soft sweat pasted hair.

"Your doing great" he whispered and Manny nodded as she waited for the contraction to pass. Then the doctor came in, Mr. Smith; the same doctor who had Manny had been with through out her whole pregnancy.

"Ok, Manny lets take a look" he said as he begin to examine her, she winced here and they're but not much reaction.

"Well your moving a long perfectly, your all ready dilated 8 and a half centimeters, so we are going to start pushing soon. But we have to talk about something first. Your baby is going to be born within the next hour, and she is going to be born 2 months premature" he says slowly

"What does that mean?" Jimmy asked

"Well, she will be small, only about 2 pounds, but the babies lungs are pretty much developed, so she has a very strong chance. But, premature babies are always susceptible to more viruses and illness, so you shouldn't be worried if we take her away as soon as she is born its just for tests" he told them and they all nodded

"Ok, so the nurse will be coming in and giving you your epidural in and then we should be able to start pushing," the doctor smiled and left the room to scrub.

The nurse came in and Manny rolled on to her side and faced Jimmy. She held his hand tight as the Nurse injected the epidural. A single tear fell down her cheek and Jimmy wiped it away. "I'm scared" she whispered

"Don't be, I'm going to be here the whole time" he said as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek.. She nodded. As soon as she rolled back over she felt more relaxed.

"Thank god for epidurals" she sighed and everyone laughed. A couple of minutes the doctor came in again.

"Ok one last check" and he proceeded to examine her. "Ok Manny, lets get ready to push.

"1.2.3..." he said and Manny started to push.

An hour and a half later, still no baby. They had been pushing and pushing and weren't getting anywhere. Suddenly a steady beep coming from one of the monitors began to drop.

"What is that?" Spinner asked the doctor walked over to the machine that was printing out patterns that none of them understood.

"Manny, the babies heart rate is dropping and it's going into distress-"

"What does _that_ mean?" Jimmy asked

"it means that we have to get the baby out, now, before she starts to loose oxygen"

"Oh god" Manny cried

"It's going be ok" Paige hugged her close

"We are prepping the operating room doctor," a nurse said as she exited

"What's going to happen now?" Spinner asked

"She's going to have a c-section-"

"How long will that take?" Paige asked

"If everything goes as planned, as quickly as 2 minutes-"

"Then lets get it done already," Manny wailed. The nurses unhooked her from the stationary equipment and started to roll her out of the room, with Jimmy following closely behind.

"Sorry, you can't come with us" one nurse said

"No I have to, I-"

"Sorry, you can wait in the waiting room" and they were gone. Jimmy walked silently backed to the others. He plopped down in the chair

"What's happening? Where are they taking her?" Craig peppered him with questions but he just blocked him out. He heard Paige telling everyone what was going on.

A couple of minutes later, a knocked out Manny was wheeled back to her room, no baby insight, not even inside of her. Jimmy sprang to his feet and went to go in the room but the Dr. stopped him.

"Jimmy come here, I need to speak with you," he said sternly. Jimmy looked between the doctor and the door to Manny's room, he sighed and approached the doctor.

"How did it go?" he asked

"Manny did beautifully and she is going to be fine, but-"

"What about the baby?" Jimmy cut straight to the point

"Well, like I said before, her heart rate is down, and she did loose some oxygen, but as of right now she's stable, but she isn't breathing on her own, we have her in the ICU." He said quietly. Jimmy felt his eyes watering. He ran his hands over his face,

"Can I see her?"

"Manny or the baby?"

"Um.The baby first" he nodded

"Right this way."

After changing into a sterile outfit and washing himself up Jimmy walked into the ICU.

"Hi, how can I help you?" a nurse said quietly

"Brooks" he whispered

"Ohhh so you're the lucky guy who is going take home this little sweetie" she laughed as she led him over to a small unit in the corner of the room. The unit was ladled "baby brooks, girl"

"Feel free to hold her hand and talk to her," the nurse said as she placed a hand on his back and walked away.

He was pretty sure everyone in this damn hospital believed that was his baby, besides Dr. Smith anyways. But he was ok with that. So he sat down I the chair and looked at her for the first time. She was absolutely adorable. She had tanned skin, and a perfect round little face with some soft jet black peach fuzz for hair. But she was very small, well smaller then he pictured.

"Hey their" he whispered "you gave us a scare" this was the hardest think he had ever done in his life. The poor helpless baby lay there, the oxygen being forced up her nose and her little eyes taped shut, but he held her tiny hand in his.

"Mommy needs you to get better, baby. For me, for mommy, for everyone. Please get strong soon. Everybody is waiting for you. Uncle spin is going to teach you to burb on command" he laughed "And aunt Paige is going to teach you how to shop around, everybody loves you, and wants you to come home, get better soon" he whispered as single tear was shed, but that was it. He wiped his eyes.

He tried to think of a name for her but nothing came to mind, he was sure Manny had a name. Manny, he should go and see her. He kissed his hand and ran it along the newborns cheek. And got up and left for Manny's room. He slowly slipped in and sat next to her bed.

"Jimmy?" she yawned

"I'm here" he whispered

"How is she?" her eyes fluttered open

"Perfect, beautiful, just like you" he whispered In her ear.

"What do you want to call her?" she asked Jimmy

"I'm not sure, but you should pick" he told her

"No you" she said in a tired voice

"Ok...what do you think about Jimmy?" he laughed and so did she but then she grasped her stomach.

"No laughing," she said steadily and Jimmy nodded. "I really, don't know, you should wait to you see her, maybe something will come to mind." And Manny nodded.

"Can I see her now?" she asked

"No, she's...she's in the ICU" he told her

"Why?" Manny was horrified

"She cant breath on her own yet, but she will" he caressed her cheek and Manny nodded.

"I'm so tired" she whispered

"Rest, its ok" he kissed her forehead and Manny closed her eyes. Her breath evened out and Jimmy knew she had fallen asleep. And he just couldn't help himself, so he scooted forward and let his lips just barely grace against hers. He laid his head down on her bed and closed his eyes as well.

The camera zooms out to Craig looking into the small window of Manny's room. He sighs. He walks over to the ICU. He looks in through the second window and sees his daughter, well Manny's daughter, practically Jimmy's daughter, it says Baby Brooks. But that didn't make her, his. And he was going to convince Manny, that he could be a good dad, one way or another. He was going to have his family.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" he turned to see Ashley standing at his side

"She's so adorable" he pointed her out

"Yea, she looks just like Manny" Ashley said

"I'm going to get them back, I know it," he said confidently

"What?" Ashley gave him a funny look.

"I'm going to beg Manny if I have to, I want this baby" he said firmly, Ashley stepped away.

"I can't believe you" she said in a low voice

"What?" Craig asked

"Cant you see, Manny and Jimmy are in love" she pointed out

"Uhh they are not!" he waved her off

"They are to, they just don't know it yet, ask anybody. And second, if you love that baby at all, you would know she is better of with Jimmy. He can support them and take care of them, and protect them "she told him sternly.

"Oh and I cant?" he raised his voice slightly

"No, no you cant, and you don't deserve to" and with that Ashley walked away. Now your probably thinking,..."Wow can we say, mood swings?" but Ashley had came to a realization these past few months.

Their could never be a Ashley and Craig, or a Ashley and Jimmy. But a Jimmy and Manny sounded right. An she felt really bad for all the things she had done and said, that's why she got Manny the rocking chair, she knew it wouldn't make up for much, but she thought it was the thought that counted.

Manny awoke a few minutes after Jimmy fell asleep. She turned her head to see the calendar on the wall. April 10, 2004, was her daughter's birthday. She smiled, her daughter, it did have a nice ring to it, but now, she needed a name. Sara, naaa, Julie naaa, Margot naaa, Nicole, naaa, jeez picking out baby names was harder then she realized. She looked down at Jimmy. He was sleeping peacefully. He hadn't left her side, just like he promised, and she loved him for that, well, that and a couple of other reasons. Suddenly there was a quite knock at the door. It was Paige, she waved her in.

"Shhh" Manny pointed to Jimmy and Paige nodded, she sat at the other side of Manny's bed, and slowly but carefully Manny turned to look at her.

"How you feeling?" Paige smiled

"A little tired but good" Manny whispered back

"I saw the baby she's gorgeous" Paige gushed

"Thanks" Manny beamed

"And I brought you a gift" Paige held up a baby names book

"Perfect, I was just thinking about that" Manny told her. Paige opened the book.

"Laura?"

"No"

"Teresa?"

"No"

"Jade?"

"Nope"

"Sara?"

"Um..No"

"Paige?"

"Now you sound like Jimmy" both girls shared a slight laugh.

"Well what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well, is she light skinned or dark?" Manny asked

"I would call her a bit darker then olive" Paige nodded

"Then something ethnic" Paige nodded and continued

"Lolita?"

"That means sorrow"

"Never mind, how bout Isabella?" Manny was quite for a moment

"That's my grandmothers name," she whispered, Paige sighed

"You wish they were here don't you?"

"A little, is that wrong?"

"No, they're your family-"

"Lets not talk about them, we have a baby to name" Manny changed the subject.

"Carmen?"

"I like it, but how bout we use it for the middle name?"

"Perfect.... ok...Bella?"

"Over used"

"Sofia?"

"Sofia...Sofia Carmen.... or Carmen Sofia.... yea Sofia that's it...Sofia Carmen" Manny nodded

"I love it" Paige closed the book.

"That was just the easy part" Manny sighed  
"What do you mean, we just figured out the first and middle name" Paige was confused

"Now what about the last name...Santos or Manning?"

"Well, Sofia Carmen Santos...sounds good....Sofia Carmen Manning....its ok...but...I think I like Sofia Carmen Brooks. If I do say so myself" Paige gave her award winning smile.

"Uh...I don't know if Jimmy would agree to that," Manny answered

"Jimmy would agree to what?" he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Thankfully before Manny had to answer there was a knock at the door. It creaked in and everybody filed in. Manny was smothered with hugs and kisses, and compliments on her baby girl, but Craig and Ashley stayed towards the back of the room. Manny really wanted to do what she did next. She waved ash over. "Me?" she pointed to herself and Manny nodded.

Ashley reluctantly walked over and Manny hugged her "Thanks for the rocking chair I love it" she whispered in her ear and Ashley smiled. Maybe she had been forgiven.

Everyone sat and talked, and cooed about the baby. Finally Manny got a little tired, and convinced everyone to go and see the baby for her. And they all agreed but Craig staid behind.

"Can we talk?" he asked

"I thought you were going to stay away?" she asked, but there was no attitude in her voice, only curiosity.

"I was, but I couldn't" he admitted. Manny nodded and pointed to the chair at her side.

"Look, I know that we have our problems and differences, but, that little girl out their. She's my daughter to, and I really want to be in her life. I want us to be a family. I already talked to Joey, he said we can move into the basement, and Ill get a job, and the money my dad left me is more then enough for a while at least. I want this baby, I want you, most of all, I want our daughter to have my last name" he whispered the last part. And by now Manny's eyes were getting teary.

Just when things were getting good with Jimmy, Craig had to come around and say stuff like that. What the hell was she supposed to do, she was sooo confused. She was positive she had feelings for Jimmy, but she didn't know how he felt. She couldn't throw it all away. She needed to talk to Jimmy. "I need some time, I have to think this out," she said and he nodded. He went to leave but she stopped him. "Can you get Jimmy?" she asked, Craig's heart dropped but he nodded.

Jimmy watched Paige in the ICU unit talking to the baby and cooing to her, most of all, he watched the baby. Her little chest would rise and fall in sync with the machine and her heartbeat on the monitor was steady. For the first time in his life, Jimmy wanted something. Actually wanted, not like he wanted a new Nets jersey, and not like he wanted to go to Honolulu for summer vacation. It wasn't even a want, it was a need. He needed to adopt her, or at least have her carry his last name. Heck, even Manny was using his name right now. That was just the way he liked it.

"Jimmy" he turned around and came face to face with Craig "Manny wants you" Jimmy smiled and practically skipped to Manny's room. When he walked in she was starring out the window. "Hey" he interrupted the silence. "Hi" she answered back

"I wanted to talk to you bout something," she whispered

"Me to," he said lightly

"You first" she smiled

"Ok, so, like, I was wondering if you were ok with it, if the baby could have my last name, you know, maybe I could even adopt her. I mean, cause your going to be staying with me, so I, well it just seems easier, I mean right now, your even under Brooks so I just think that, it makes sense" he rambled on.

His words were music to her ears, but they cause her heart to ache too. Cause now she had a choice to make. So she had to know only one thing. "Why?" she asked

"Why what?" Jimmy retorted

"Why do you want her last name to be brooks?"

"Cause I fell in love with y—her, and I just want to share that with her, plus she would be on my insurance and stuff" he stammered, he nearly lost himself their, but he made a quick comeback. His falter hadn't seemed to effect Manny. She turned her head back to the window.

"Mrs. Brooks?" the turned to the nurse who had entered the room.

"Yes" Manny nodded

"Here is the birth certificate we need you to fill out" the nurse handed her the card and a pen, and then excited the room.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" he asked

"Sofia Carmen" she whispered

"I like it" he nodded

"I just don't know about her last name" Manny looked up at him

"Oh" Jimmy just looked down.

"Its either, Santos Brooks or...Manning"

"Manning?" his head bolted

"Craig wants to be a 'family' or so he says" she studied the birth certificate

"An your seriously contemplating that?" Jimmy was horrified. He knew Craig would try and them away from him.

"I don't know Jimmy, can we not talk about this right now?" she put the paper on the end table.

"Yes I think we should!" he raised his voice.

"Jimmy, calm down" she soothed

"No! After everything I've done for you, and then you want to back with that creep? Manny I lo.I..." Jimmy just walked over to the window.

"You what Jimmy?" Manny questioned

"Nothing, do whatever you want, just let me know when you're leaving" and with that he stormed out of the room. And out of the hospital. He made such a loud noise, that Paige and Spinner who were with the baby heard him; they looked up to see him run out of the hospital doors just in time.

"Ill go see what happened" Paige left Spinner with the baby. He soon decided he should see if Manny was ok.

"Jimmy? Where the heck are you?" Paige yelled, finally she turned to her side and saw him sitting on the curb. She sat next to him His face was covered with his hands. She rubbed comforting circles on his back. "What happened?" Paige whispered

"She's thinking about moving in with Craig and giving the baby his last name" he spat

"Ww.wwhat? You can't be serious"

"Serious as a heart attack"

"Well then I guess it's a good thing were already at the hospital" Paige tried to joke, and she got a stifled laughter from Jimmy, but that was all.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked her

"Of course?" she patted his back

"Well, somehow, I really can pin point when, but I think I fell in love with Manny, and I know I'm in love with that beautiful little girl in their. I want them as my family." He pouted much like a 5 year old would if they had been sent to the corner.

"Well its good to see you finally admitting it, cause I have none it all along" she smiled "but you should really tell Manny that, cause I bet you she's confused as hell" they laughed.

"I think I'm just going to go home, I'm really tired" he rubbed his face. And Paige nodded, they stood up and hugged and Jimmy went on his way. Spinner walked the halls to Manny's room, everyone else had gone home and it was just he.

He knocked on Manny's door and walked in. "hey" he greeted "hey" she said as she wiped away the tears.

"What happened, do I need to kill Craig or Jimmy?" Spinner sat next to her. And Manny shook her head.

"Its all my fault" she sobbed

"Its not, its really not, now what happened?" he pushed

"They both want me to give the baby their last name, and I just, I don't know what to do. Its not Jimmy's baby, and I already feel guilty enough for how I put him out, I don't wana ruin his life. But I don't like Craig, and I don't want to ruin his life either! I just.... why does it have to be so complicated." She whined

"I don't know, but I really think you should straighten things out with Jimmy. Cause...I know he cares for you."

"He does?" she looked up at him

"Yea, a lot" they both nodded. Spinner handed her the phone.

Jimmy had just walked in the door. He started to pour himself a glass of soda when the door rang. He opened the door

"Ash? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the fight you had with Manny, I thought you might want to talk to someone," she said as she walked passed him

"Uh, I guess, do you want something to drink"?

"Sure" she sat down in the living room and the phone began to ring. "Ill get it"

"Hello?" she clicked the phone on

"Ashley?" Manny was confused

"Yea who's this?" Ashley questioned

"Um.. Manny" she told her

"Oh is everything all right? Do you want to talk to Jimmy?" Manny was silent "hello?"

"Sorry, uh, no I didn't mean to interrupt, sorry" and she clicked the phone dead.

"Who was it?" Jimmy handed her a drink

"Manny, but she hung up before I could say anything" she told him as he sat next to her.

"I can't believe it" she whispered

"What's the matter?" spinner takes the phone back

"He's at home, with Ashley," she informed him and Spinner raised an eyebrow.

As much as she tried to fight it, jealousy and hurt swept over her. But it wisents even her place. She covered her face as the fresh tears sprung to her eyes. This was becoming such a mess. All she wanted was to go and see her baby and be with Jimmy, but she couldn't do any of it.

AN2-incase you guys didn't know surname, means last name, (from the tittle)


	9. Santa María, Madre de Dios

AN-hey everybody, thanks for the replies here, but there were few then last time, but I guess that's ok. Here is your next update hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9: Santa María, Madre de Dios

"Sofia...Sofia...." Manny talked in a baby voice to her daughter. She was the only one in the ICU at the moment.

It was now April 12, two days after the baby was born. Manny was back better then ever, she had a bit of a struggle walking but was fine as a matter of fact she was to be discharged this afternoon. And Baby Sofia was getting better soon. She was now awake alert and breathing on her own, but right now she was sleeping.

"Mrs. Brooks?" Manny turned around to face the nurse. She noticed the somber look on her face but couldn't read it. "The doctor would like to speak to you in your room"

"Thanks" Manny nodded she kissed her pointer finger and trailed it across Sofia's cheek, much like Jimmy had. She was dressed in her sweats and ready to be discharged. But when she entered her room she saw Paige and Spinner sitting with the doctor. She smiled even though they weren't.

Since Jimmy hadn't been to the hospital since his argument with Manny, Spinner and Paige had been at her side the whole time. She took her seat in between him.

"What's up?" she asked

"Well, Manny we have a problem" the doctor spoke softly

"Ok" her voice quavered

"As you know, your health is impeccable and you are ready for discharge"

"Yep" Manny smiled. She felt Paige's grip on her hand tighten.

"But Sofia, is not. Today she has a slight fever, and what seems to be the ammonia."

"How bad is it?" Manny couldn't take any more of this, she just wanted to go home, to where ever that was, with her baby and forget this whole thing ever happened.

"Pretty bad" Spinner told her. Then Manny realized the doctor had informed them first

"How bad is pretty bad?" Manny felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, at this point, we usually suggest the families bring in their local minister or preacher to baptize the baby." He said quietly Manny covered her face. She refused to loose the love of her life

"It can't be she was awake and fine last night," she cried

"But she's not now" the doctor told her slowly

"So your telling me my baby is going to die?" she asked abruptly

"Well, anything is possible, but the odds aren't good" he put his arm on her shoulder and Spinner and Paige tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry to leave like this, but I have to see another patient, will you be all right?" he asked and all three nodded. The doctor left but they stayed seated.

"Sweetie, do you want me to call the priest from your church?" Paige whispered in her ear. Manny nodded. Paige gave her a tight hug and kissed Spinner on the cheek. She grabbed her cell and walked out of the hospital.

She called the first person she knew she had to.

"Hello?" a groggy voice echoed as it answered her call

"Its 12 in the afternoon just getting up?" she retorted

"Paige is that you?" he asked

"Yea, I hope Ash, isn't with you" she said slickly

"Paige its not-"

"I don't care Jimmy, but there is something you should know" she said quietly

"What's wrong?"

Jimmy had been friends with Paige just about his entire life, and the only time she had ever seemed more scared was when she couldn't schedule her nail appointment, and right after Terri went to the hospital. He knew it had to be Manny and the baby. Thought he hadn't the nerve to go to the hospital after his outburst, he had been getting secret reports from Spinner. Then last he heard they were doing fine.

"Sofia is sick" Paige whispered

"How?" Jimmy asked. He was already out of bed pulling clothes on over his naked body.

"She caught the ammonia, their really isn't anything they can do" Paige sounded near tears

"How's Manny?"

"She's a mess, she needs you" Paige was begging him to be their

"How bad is it, I mean Sofia?" he slipped his shoes on.

"Well, after I hang up with you, I'm supposed to call a priest."

"I'm on my way" he clicked his phone off.

"Where are you going?" he directed his attention back to Ashley, who had his sheets wrapped around her body. He looked away. He had never felt guiltier in his life. Last night had been a mistake, and she should know that.

"Sofia is sick," he said as he got his wallet and slipped his watch on.

"I'm coming with you" she scrambled from the bed Jimmy nodded.

"About last night...." He really couldn't look her in the eyes

"It was incredible" Ashley tried to wrap her arms around his body but he stepped back.

Now she was confused. At first she had wanted Jimmy then she had wanted Craig. Then she didn't want either of them. But then last night Jimmy had made a move and things escalated from their. She thought maybe Jimmy had feelings for her again, but after she pulled away, she knew what was coming next.

"It was a mistake," he told her and she nodded

"I understand"

"Friends?" he asked

"Of course" that wouldn't be too bad

"And um...lets just keep this as our little secret, nobody needs to know, since it was a one time thing" he laughed uncomfortably.

"Well, if memory serves correctly you lasted a lot longer then once, but If you say so" she laughed playfully as she left the room to get dressed. Jimmy sighed. He really messed up this time.

"Lock the door when you leave" he called as he slammed the door behind him.

He finally reached the hospital and hurried up to Manny's room. On the way he passed Dr. Smith. "Jimmy where have you been?"

"That's not important, what's going on?" he was exasperated

"Sofia is sick with ammonia she might not make it" he shook his head.

Jimmy refused to believe it. He bolted for the elevator. An of course none of them were moving fast enough for him so he ran up the 4 flights of stairs. Finally he burst into Manny's room, just as she was about to fill out the birth certificate, they had been pushing her to.

'_Right on time'_ spinner sighed.

Jimmy didn't want for her to ask, or to hold out her arms. He just walked over to her and pulled her into their tightest and closest hug ever. But this time their roles were reversed.

"I'm scared," he whispered

"Me to" she wept. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Spinner slipped from the room.

"How come you never came back?" she released him

"I thought you would be mad at me" he said as he followed her to the bed where she had been sitting.

"I was" she tried to laugh and they sat down. She leaned her head on his shoulder and showed him the certificate; everything was filled out except for the name.

"You should do whatever you want." He whispered

"I don't know what I want" she let the tears slip from her eyes. Jimmy turned and pulled Manny against him, she ended up cradled in his lap, crying her eyes out.

As if being pregnant at 15 hadn't been bad enough, now she had to deal with possibly loosing her baby. Jimmy to let the tears fall. He didn't want to loose Sofia either. But at the same time, even if Sofia did recover, he could still loose her. And that was what scared him the most. He cupped her face and turned her to face him.

"No matter what you choose, I will always be there for you, and you will always have a place with me" he whispered and Manny smiled.

This was how it was supposed to be, and she finally knew what she wanted. She pulled away and grabbed the pen.

_Brooks, Sofia Carmen _she sprawled and she handed it to Jimmy. Ironically there was a place for a surrogate father to fill his name out, kind of like a guardian. But that wasn't what he was focusing on; he was focusing on the Brooks, Sofia Carmen part. He smiled brightly. He pulled Manny against him.

"Thank you so much" he rocked the back and forth

"Thank You" she whispered in his ear. He finally pulled away and began to fill out his area.

The nurse came in and took the birth certificate and handed Manny her signd release forms. Manny gathered her things, Spinner took them and Manny and Jimmy walked to the ICU unit.

Manny went and sat with Sofia. Jimmy watched her for a distance.

"You should take her home to get some rest" Jimmy turned to see Dr. Smith at his side.

"I don't think she will leave" he shook his head

"Its for the best, will call you if anything changes." He told him

"I'll try" Jimmy answered

"I'm being serious, its better if she's not here incase, incase something happens" Jimmy looked at Dr. Smith he nodded and walked over to Manny. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. It wasn't till he focused in, that he heard that she was talking.

She had her hands folded and propped against the basinet and her head bowed and she spoke softly:

"Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo. Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros, pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte. _Amen" _she was crying which made it hard to understand, but at the end Jimmy realized she was praying in Spanish, the Hail Mary. Jimmy kneeled down next to her and recited the same prayer, but in the only language he knew.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, our Lord is with thee, blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, mother of God, pray for us sinners, now, and in the hour of our death. _Amen." _He finished and Manny still had her head buried in her hands. Jimmy wrapped an arm around her.

"I think we should go home and get some rest." He whispered

"You have to be kidding," she said through her tears

"No, the doctor said you need it"

"I'm not leaving my sick baby here alone in the hospital" she said angrily.

"Manny, please if-"

"No Jimmy I-"

"He's right, we will stay here with Sofia, just go home and rest" they both turned to see Spinner and Paige. Manny shook her head. She didn't know what to do; it wasn't like she had ever done any of this. By now, the top of Sofia's basinet had been removed, so the doctors could have easy access to her. Manny leaned over and whispered in her daughter's ear.

"I love you" she choked as a single tear fell to Sofia's forehead. Manny leaned forward and left a kiss on that very spot. She felt the warmth of her fever and it broke her heart. She stood up straight and held on to her daughter's finger as Jimmy kissed her forehead to and ran his hand down the side of her small face. Finally they both managed to walk away from the crib. Spinner handed Jimmy the bags and Paige and Manny hugged tightly.

As Manny and Jimmy left the hospital, Jimmy wrapped his free hand around her waist to help her walk. He went to hail a cap but Manny stopped him

"I want to walk," she whispered

"Its to strenuous" he told her

"I don't want to go home yet, come on" she pulled him in the other direction and he followed.

After a short walk they made their way up the steps of St. Mary's church. Jimmy pulled the large door open and they walked slowly down the isle. Jimmy didn't know much about churches so he mimicked Manny's movements.

They walked slowly and bowed and did the sign of the cross when they came to the front of the church. He followed her to the back where there was a statue of Mary. And a table underneath it filled with candles some lit, others not. They both kneeled down in the front of the table. Manny took a small stick and lit it from another candle and lit one of her own.

"What do I do?" Jimmy whispered as he watched Manny's face be illuminated by the flickering candlelight she turned to him

"Just pray" she nodded. He to lit a candle and clasped his hands.

He wasn't sure what to pray for. But he thanked god for giving him Manny. He prayed that Sofia would get better and come on to them. He prayed that Manny never found out about him and Ashley's one nightstand. He prayed that he could be strong incase Sofia didn't come home and he prayed that he would always have Manny at his side.

'_Amen'_ he thought.

Manny had done this so many times before. For her own cousins in childbirth, for sick family members and other things. But this time it was more important. She recited both the Hail Mary and our father. She prayed for a miracle. She prayed for her baby to get better and come home, she prayed that Jimmy would never leave her, and always protect her. She prayed for strength and wisdom, all the things she lacked. She prayed for Jimmy, and asked God to always protect him and keep him safe. And lastly she prayed for her family, that even though they had wronged her that they would be protected as well.

'_Amen_' she thought.

They both sat up at the same time. Jimmy helped her stand up and they made their way out of the church. Bowing once again at the front of the church. This time when they walked out they got into a cab and went home.

They walked out of the elevator hand in hand and into the apartment. Jimmy unlocked the door and they walked into the quite apartment. He put her bags down by the door and they walked to the hallway. They both leaned against one of the sides of the doorframe. Just staring in at the empty baby room.

Jimmy reached over and pulled the door closed, so they now came face to the wooden door. They both stepped back and walked into Manny's Room. He took a seat on her bed and she stood facing him. All at once she leaned forward and hugged him tight. She never wanted to let go. He was her everything, and she needed him to go on.

Jimmy loved her more then ever. And she needed to know that. He just didn't know how to express it. So he did the only thing he knew how. And he didn't do it cause he felt like he should, or he felt guilty, or out of pity. He loved Manny Santos, and that was just the way it was. He pulled back their foreheads touching. He inched closer and finally their lips touched in a sweet kiss. She surprised him when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer. He wasn't sure she would kiss him back, but she had.

Manny had waited for this for so long, she had needed it. She had prayed at night a couple of times, that he would come into her room and profess his need to be with her, but he never did. Until now. And his lips against hers felt so right.

Jimmy let his hands slide down the sides of Manny's body, landing at her hips and pulling her down on top of him as they laid back on the bed. As soon as his back made contact he gently flipped them over.

Neither of them really realized what was going on, they just knew what they wanted, and from whom.

Jimmy kissed down her neck and over her collarbone. Manny arched her back in enjoyment as his hands roamed her body. She pushed her pelvis into his and he pushed back. Manny kissed the side of his neck and nipped here and their her hands roamed down the front of his chest and to the bottom of his shirt and she slowly lifted it up over his head. For a moment their eyes were locked. Manny took his hands and put them at the bottom of her shirt. Together they lifted the shirt over her head.

"I want you," he whispered against her stomach as he trailed kisses all the way up. When he was in reaching distance she unbuttoned the front of his jeans.

"I need you," he murmured this time. An every time his lips opened he just aroused Manny more. By now her swollen lips were trailing down his neck and her hands were scraping the back of his neck.

Suddenly Jimmy realized how heated things were, and what happened last night. It wouldn't be right to sleep with Ashley one night and Manny the next even if it didn't mean anything. And second he didn't even know if Manny could. He pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"We cant" me whispered

Well she wasn't aroused that time. She was just plain old confused. Things had been going perfect. And she thought they were well on their way to consummating their relationship.

"Why not?" she whispered as she brought her hands back down his chest "I want to" she said

"I know so do I, But are you even allowed to?" he asked Manny turned her head to the side with a slight laugh

"I don't know, but lets find out" she nudged him a bit

"I think we should wait and find out" he told her. She sighed

"Always thinking about me" she smiled

"Always" he rubbed his nose against hers.

"What does this mean?" she asked him as he pulled back the comforter and got under the sheets. He watched Manny walk to her dresser and pull out a shirt and shorts. She changed in front of him and watched Jimmy struggle for an answer.

"I.... I think I love you," he said as he sat up on his elbows "is that crazy?"

"Not at all, cause I think I love you to" she said as she climbed in next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Manny was mentally and physically exhausted, so she had no trouble falling a sleep.

But Jimmy's mind was buzzing back in forth. He was so happy. They were going to be together. A family. He knew it, they had to be. Everything would work out. It had to.


	10. My Baby's Daddy

AN-hey everybody sorry about the misspelling of pneumonia, like I said, a lot of these updates are written at 2 and 3 in the morning. As a matter of fact, I might have written the last one, with my eyes closed, but ill try to be more careful. Here is your next update:

Chapter 10: My Baby's Daddy.

Jimmy felt the emptiness in the bed when he rolled over. He let the light flood in to his eyes. He swiftly sat up, had last night been a dream? It didn't feel like one. He could still taste her lips on his own. He heard a crash and he hoped out of the bed and was in the kitchen quicker then he ever thought he could move. There stood Manny, with her back to him cleaning the kitchen.

"Are you nuts?" Jimmy walked over to her and took the garbage bag out of her hand

"No, but your disgusting" she held up the three day old plate of moldy pasta

Jimmy just laughed, "I'll have it taken care of"

"Oh you will?" she arched an eyebrow

"Yea, the maid should be here in a half an hour" he looked over at the clock on the oven.

"If you say so," she said as she went to hop up on the counter. But before she could make an attempt, Jimmy grasped her lightly by the waist and propped her up there.

"I can move on my own ya know" she poked

"Trust me I know," he said. Something possessed him to lean in and they shared a small kiss.

When they pulled away their noses were touching. Manny went to say something but the phone interrupted them.

"Hello?" Jimmy answered frustrated, but Manny was scared, it could have been anyone, including the hospital, with bad news.

"Dad?" Jimmy asked.

That was the first time he had heard form his father, since the emancipation. Manny didn't know what to think, they had chose not to talk about his parents, until it became a problem.

"This weekend?"

Ok it was defiantly a problem

"Nope, Sorry this weekend is not good. Um.im swamped, with tests, and homework, you know the deal." Jimmy laughed nervously and Manny covered her face. Jimmy placed a comforting hand on her thigh.

And at the same time, Jimmy's cell phone in the other room began to ring. Manny's eyes darted from the back of the apartment to Jimmy. He nodded for her to go answer it. So as he answered his dad's questions he helped her down from the counter, and watched her scurry out of the room.

When Manny entered the bedroom she found the phone, it was Spinner.

"Hello?" she asked quickly

"Manny?" he asked

"Yea, what's up?" she plopped on to the bed.

"It's Sofia"

"Well?" she begged

"No Dad, everything is fine" Jimmy answered for the 8th time.

"Are you sure you sound stressed" he heard his mothers voice come over the phone.

"Hi mom, nice to hear from you to" he remarked

"Do you want us to come home?" she asked swiftly

"No" he said all to quickly

"No?"

"No, I wouldn't want to like...mess up your schedule, will do something later on, like during the summer" he nodded even though they couldn't see him.

"Ok dad, I got to go, yea, of course, uh huh, talk to you later, bye" and he clicked the phone shut with a loud sigh.

Suddenly his mind snapped back to Manny. Who was now silent in the back of the house. He walked into his room and saw Manny sitting on the edge of the bed. Tears streaming down her face, and the phone in her hands, which were lying limply in her lap.

He quickly took the phone and put it to his ear, but the line was already dead. He kneeled in front of her.

"Was it Spinner?" he asked quietly and she nodded "What-"

Manny cut him off by swinging her arms around her neck and hugging him closely.

"It's going be ok! She can come home her fever broke. She's healthy," she sobbed." Jimmy relaxed and released the breath he had been holding. He hugged her back tightly

"Oh god, thank you god" he whispered against her hair. And she gave a slight chuckle through her tears.

"What are we waiting for get dressed, we have to go get her come on" she pulled him to his feet and then left the room so she to could get dressed.

They were ready in 15 minutes, which is a record for two teens, with one bathroom. They were in a cab and on their way to the hospital. The whole way with their hands linked.

They paid the cab driver and quickly made their way up to the nursery, where a now healthy Sofia was stationed.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked

"We are here for Sofia Brooks" Manny breathed

"Oh, right his way, the Dr. would like to speak to you" she led them to a private waiting room. Where they met Spinner and Paige.

Spinner and Jimmy did their handshake thing and Paige and Manny hugged tightly

"When did it happen?" she smiled

"Early this morning" the girls erupted into smiles and laughter as they hugged each other tight, but not without the occasional tear. Then the doctor entered.

Jimmy grasped his hand "Thank you so much!" he said exasperated

"Don't thank me, thank that little fighter," he pointed over his shoulder and they all laughed

"When can we take her home?" Manny said happily

"Right now" the doctor smiled, proud that he had saved another child. "We just have to give you a few antibiotics just to fight off anything that may still be lingering" he said as he handed Jimmy the papers.

"Ok, ill be right back with the papers to sign her out"

"Jimmy, how are we going get her home, we didn't bring anything" Manny panicked. Realization hit Jimmy to; they had been moving so fast they had forgotten to bring their stuff.

"Maybe they can help" Paige said softly as Manny's family walked into the waiting room. Jimmy protectively wrapped his arm around her.

"Hi" Manny whispered

All Manny's mother could do was cry and hold her arms open. Manny quickly rushed into them, while everyone smiled at the reunion.

"We cant do much, but a car sales man is good for something" Mr. Santos said in his thick accent. He dangled a pair of explorer keys in front of Jimmy, who looked to Manny for approval. She nodded.

He went to take the keys "You have a driving license right?" he jerked the keys back

"Of course" Jimmy smiled. Mr. Santos handed him the keys and pointed out the window. They all looked out to see the brand new 2005 black explorer.

"Thank you daddy so much" Manny jumped into his arms

"Your welcome baby, there is a car seat back their to, we figured it was the least we could do" he kissed the top of his youngest daughters forehead.

"Can I see my grandbaby?" her mother asked and Manny nodded. Manny smiled over her shoulder at Jimmy and led her family to the nursery, Leaving Jimmy Spinner and Paige alone.

All three collapsed back into seats.

"I told you there would be a happy ending" Paige smiled

"It's happier then you think" Jimmy nodded

"Holy craps are you guys together now?" Spinner asked excitedly

"I think, but we haven't really talked about it yet, but we've been like...Kissing and stuff" he said awkwardly

"Do you want me to ask her?" Paige offered

"No I have a plan, but you could you bring Manny and Sofia home I have to go and do something" he smiled

"Yea sure-"before spinner could say anything else Jimmy threw the keys his way and was out of the door.

Paige waved after him as she wrapped her arms around Spinner and walked out to be with everyone else.

"She's so beautiful" Manny's sister balled

"Hey what's her name?" her brother asked

"Sofia Carmen Brooks" Manny said proudly

"Brooks? Eh is that the boy you stay with?" her grandmother asked through her broken English

"Yeah" Manny nodded

"I don't know if I like that," her father answered

"Dad don't start," she threatened and he quitted.

"Ok, Mrs. Brooks" she got a look from her dad but redirect her attention to the nurse. "Dr smith is with a patient, but if you'll sign these, your good to go and will see you on your two week check up" the nurse smiled

"Thank you" she scribbled her signature away

"Thank you for choosing Degrassi General" the nurse smiled before walking away to file the papers.

"Where's Jimmy?" Manny whispered to Paige as the two gathered the baby's things and got her dressed to leave.

"I don't know, he said he had a surprise for you and for us to take you home, he was being really weird." Paige laughed and Manny smiled

"He's great isn't he" she buckled a smiling Sofia into her carrier.

"Yep, we have two great guys" they laughed as they watched Spinner play with Sofia, who was cooing at him.

"Well, thanks Daddy for everything, I miss you, Maybe you could come visit us" Manny hugged her dad with one arm, the other holding the carrier

"Yea maybe" he said quietly as she hugged the rest of the family and watched her exit the hospital with granddaughter.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come up?" Manny asked Spinner and Paige as they got out of the truck.

"Nope, were just going to head out, will see you guys soon" Paige said in a baby voice to Sofia. Manny smiled as she walked in. A few people in the elevator complimented her on her beautiful daughter, which only made the day even better.

"This is our home baby" Manny whispered as she unlocked the door and put her bags on the floor. She set the carrier on the table as she undid the clasps and cradled her daughter in her arms.

"Lets look around" she smiled "This is the kitchen, and the dinning room, the living room, Mommy's room, and Yours" Manny took a step into each room.

"An this is Jimmy's Room" she opened the door. There was Jimmy sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for her. She smiled and He got up and walked over to her.

"Can I hold her?" he asked quietly

"Of course" she handed her gently over. Jimmy sat with the tiny baby in his arms.

She smiled at what a funny sight it was. Such a small infant in Jimmy's large hands. But they looked adorable together. Jimmy rocked her back and forth, and finally Sofia's newborn instincts took over and she went to sleep.

"Should we put her down?" he asked and Manny nodded. They walked into her room and laid her down and covered her with a blanket. Manny switched on the baby monitor and they both walked back to Jimmy's room.

When they got there Jimmy instinctively turned on his baby monitor.

"I got you something," he whispered in her ear.

"Why, you know I-" before she could answer Jimmy flipped open a small velvet box revealing a silver ring with a simple yet elegant princess cut diamond in the center. Manny covered her mouth.

"Its not an engagement ring or anything, just a promise ring" he told her as he took the ring out of the box. Manny laughed through the couple of tears streaming down her cheeks as she gave a slight jump. Jimmy laughed

"So what do you say, you know, we make it official" he laughed

"Well, my baby does need a dad" she looked up at him.

"I think i'm your man," he whispered

"Me too" she smiled as he slipped the ring on her left hand. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered

"I love you too" he kissed her back. Then the room filled with Sofia's cries and they laughed.

"And so it begins" Jimmy smiled

"Ready?" Manny held out her hand and Jimmy took it in his own

"Absolutely" and the two excited the room to tend to their infant.


	11. Knock at the door

AN-hey guys! Sorry for the long time span in between updates, I have a lot of stuff going on but her it is. By the way I know its crazy talk, but I imagine Jimmy's parents to be Denzel Washington and Vanessa Williams, just so I have a visual. Also this chapter may not be believable but just remember its only a story...my story! Lol

Chapter 11: Knock at the door

A month later, all was well. Jimmy and Manny had become The Degrassi It Couple. And it pleased them both. Sofia was doing well too, with every day she grew and grew and gained strength. She would stay with Manny's grandmother while she and Jimmy were at school. Another good thing was that Jimmy's parents had stayed out of the picture, but they were behind the scenes, they called once a week and if Jimmy didn't sound at his best, they would threat to come and see him, but their threats didn't mean much since they never did. Little did they know that was all going to change.

"Come on Sofia" Manny whined as she walked around the apartment with the screaming infant in her arms. She had tried everything, bottles, toys, diapers, but nothing would stop her daughter's screams.

"Manny is everything ok?" Manny turned to see Jimmy, Paige and Spinner all entering the apartment.

"I don't know she just wont stop," Manny said near tears.

Most mothers would just be aggravated, but you had to remember this was the same baby who was close to death less then a month ago.

"Here, let uncle spin try" Spinner smiled as he took Sofia from Manny, but Sofia wasn't having it, she just screamed louder. "Better yet, give Aunt Paige a try," he said as he quickly handed her over to Paige. Paige laughed and took the screaming baby; she had just a tad more patience as she walked around the apartment.

"What's the matter with her?" Jimmy asked

"I have no idea, I've tried everything" Manny said as she let Jimmy envelope her in a loving embrace, her hands and face rested against his chest and his arms held her close.

"Ok give my little girl here," Jimmy said as he walked over to Paige who gladly handed her over. The baby's cries subsided for mere seconds but then they started again.

"Jimmy, what's wrong with her" Manny whispered as she tried to help Jimmy settle her down.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. All of the four teenagers looked up.

"We'll get it" Paige sighed as she and Spinner walked to the door. Paige swung it open.

"Surprise" cried Mr. And Mrs. Brooks. Neither teen knew what to do, so on instinct, Spinner slammed the door in their faces.

"Spin?!" Paige demanded.

"Who is it?" they heard Jimmy call

"They'll be in their in no time" Paige said unsteadily as she pulled the door open again.

"Paige, Spinner what's gotten into you?" Vivian asked

"Oh nothing" spinner stammered.

"Good to see you two again, what is that noise?" Jimmy Sr. said.

The four hesitantly walked into the living room where Jimmy Manny and Sofia were.

"Come on Baby, shhh" they arrived just in time to see Jimmy talking to her and see Manny next to him trying to figure what was wrong with the infant.

"Jimmy?" Both parents asked in shock, the shock that was equivalent to the shock all the teenagers were wearing.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Jimmy said as he handed Manny the screaming baby.

"We came to surprise you, what is going on?" Vivian asked as her eyes welled with tears.

"Uh, mom, dad this is-"but Jimmy got caught off.

"Ohhhhhh, let me see my grandbaby" Vivian wailed as she walked over and took Sofia from Manny, and to everyone surprise the baby settled down, as Vivian began to burp her.

"Son, you could have came to us, their was no need for secrets" Jimmy told his son

"No, dad it's not what-"

"Jimmy look at her, she's beautiful" Vivian whispered

"I think we are just going to-"Spinner stated

"Oh no your not, we have to celebrate!" Jimmy Sr. bellowed.

"Will everyone just stop for a minute!" Jimmy Jr. Commanded and everyone turned to look at him

"What's the matter sweetie?" Vivian asked

"We have a lot to talk about" he said as they all took a seat in the living room. The parents and Sofia on one couch and the teens in front of them. It was Spinner then Jimmy then Manny and then Paige.

"Ok, well for starters, Sofia, is not my daughter, she's Manny's, who just happens to be my girlfriend, and living with me" Jimmy said quickly without pausing for a breath.

"Oh, I see, how silly of me" Vivian said as she slowly got up and handed Sofia, now sleeping to Manny, she seemed almost...disappointed. And so did his father.

"Well, we are sorry for jumping to conclusions" Jimmy Sr. nodded

"Its ok" Manny whispered.

An uncomfortable silence slipped over them all.

"So how did you guys come to be roommates?" Vivian asked and for the next half an hour jimmy explained the past 10 months of his life, to the two people who really should have already known.

"Jimmy, we had no idea you felt like that," Jimmy Sr. Said as he stood up and passed the apartment, the four teens still sat silently.

"We think this may be a family matter so we are just going to go sit in the kitchen" Paige said before ushering herself and Spinner out of the room.

At the same time Sofia began to wail. "I should probably feed her a bottle" Manny stood up

"May I join you?" Vivian jumped at the chance to get to know her son's teenaged mother-girlfriend.

"Sure" Manny nodded as they walked into the nursery. As they were walking back their Spinner handed her a prepared bottle and they kept going.

Manny took a seat in the rocking chair and offered Sofia her bottle, which she began to suck on. She also watched Vivian look around the nursery.

"So how old is she?" she asked as she sat in a nearby chair over looking the 15 year old and the newborn.

"Just a month" Manny answered as she watched her daughter

"She's beautiful," Vivian told her honestly

"Thank you" Manny nodded as the room filled with silence.

"Do you love her?" Jimmy's head popped up at his father's words.

"I...I...I think so" Jimmy struggled and his father clapped him on the back as he sat next to him.

"I thought so, I mean you must have if you brought her in here and took care of her" his father told him

"Your not mad are you?" he asked hesitantly

"No, I'm kind of proud, I just don't want you to rush into anything" his father tried to explain.

"what do you mean rush?" Jimmy questioned

"Manny has responsibilities, and unless your in for the long hall, its not nice of you to lead her on" his father told her

"Dad, god, you have know idea" he said as he rubbed his face

"Well I'm trying to understand" they began to argue

"But you can't cause, you don't know. I've been there for her, and she's been there for me. And its going to stay that way"

"I know and I trust your feelings about her but, really Jimmy. Are you ready to be weighted down?" he asked

"Dad, I don't understand you" Jimmy got up and looked out the window

"And I don't understand you, you saw me and your mother, perfectly content with excepting those two has family, and you know your mother will anyways, I'm just worried about you future"

"Yea well you weren't before, so don't start now" Jimmy said before leaving the living room and going to the kitchen

"I bet your wondering who the father is" Manny said slowly as she took away Sofia's empty bottle.

"Now hold her like this and just pat her gently on the back" Vivian explained as she ignored the question, Manny did as followed until Vivian was pleased, they then placed the baby back in Vivian's arms.

"I guess I'm just bit curious" they both laughed

"I'm not sure if you know him but Craig Manning, is her dad" she spoke quietly

"Yea I know him, and he wouldn't help?" Vivian seemed surprised

"He didn't want to at first, and he still doesn't he was just jealous of me staying here with Jimmy, and the fact that Jimmy wanted to be their for me" Manny told her and she nodded. "I also told Jimmy, that I didn't want to cause any problems, and that if you and Mr. Brooks wanted me to leave I would go" she told her

"No way, what would make you think that?" Vivian asked appalled as she placed Sofia in her crib.

"Well, I just though-"

"Jimmy's a on the birth card as surrogate father right?" Vivian smiled

"Yea..." Manny was confused

"well then that makes me," she pointed to her self "A surrogate grandmother, and that's exactly what I plan to be, so I would rather have you here with Sofia, and with Jimmy, were I know all three of you are safe" she smiled as she wrapped an arm around Manny and led her out of the nursery and back to the living room, to join everyone else.

"So how long are you guys in town for?" Paige asked

"Well, we really aren't, we just wanted to let you know we can pop in when we please" Jimmy Sr. said with a laugh.

"So you're leaving right away?" Spinner questioned, so that Jimmy didn't have to.

"Well, unfortunately right now" Jimmy Sr. said as he slipped his suit jacket on and they all walked them to the door.

"We miss you Jimmy, so much!" Vivian said as she pulled her son into a tight hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"I miss you to mom" he said as he really did hug her back.

"You better take care of Manny and my grandbaby, cause that's what she is cause I said so" Vivian got caught up at leaving her son again.

"Of course mom" they hugged again and she made her wait to the elevator

"Son" Mr. Brooks stated

"Dad" Jimmy said as he put his hand out. His father shook it. Definitely not what Jimmy wanted, but that was what he got. When they left they all collapsed on the couch.

"Wow, that went better then I expected" Paige smiled

"Yes, yes it did" Manny smiled but then the door rang again

"I'll get it" Jimmy sighed as he trudged to the door. He swung it open and was surprised to see this particular person.

"Uh..What are you doing here?" he asked quickly

"We have to talk" the stranger said.

Wooohooo! Cliffhanger for all my lovely fans lol. Was it bad though? I'm not sure. Tell me what you think.

SPOILER QUESTION IF YOU DON'T WANA KNOW DO READ

Hi everybody. Lol. Oh, I was just wondering if everyone heard about the shooting? I'm pretty sure its true. But the one question I had was, that I was wondering if it was true that Jimmy is the one shot? I really hope not, I would be devastated ::tears:: lol. What do you guys think?


	12. Secrets Kept

AN-hey guys I'm sorry for the wait, but thanks for the great replies they make me feel so great! Lol so here it goes.

Chapter 12: Secrets Kept

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked as he stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him

"Like I said, we need to talk"

"Ashley, this isn't a great time" he told her

"Well I really don't care" she said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, well what is it?" he asked as Ashley looked down at her shoes.

"I'm starving" Spinner growled

"You're always starving" Paige pushed him playfully

"Sorry Spin, all we have is baby formula," Manny said as she flicked the channels

"Where did Jimmy go?" Manny questioned as she realized her boyfriend had gone to answer the door and never came back

"I'll go and check" Spinner stated as he went towards the front of the apartment.

He didn't see his best friend any where in sight but he did hear voices coming from the hallway. He looked through the peep whole and saw Jimmy and Ashley in the hall and Ashley was crying. Curiosity got the best of him, and he pressed his ear to the door.

"What?" Jimmy gasped

"You heard me" she whipped her tears

"I think I misheard you," he stated with an uncomfortable laugh

"I said…I think I'm pregnant, and I think its yours," she stated again

Spinner almost chocked on his own…his own…. actually he just chocked. He quickly pressed his ear back to the door.

"How is that even possible" Jimmy said angrily as he covered his face

"It only takes one time and I think you know that" she said as she cried more.

"Well how do you know its mine?" he reasoned

"The time matches up," she said

"So how do I know you didn't leave here and go to Craig" Jimmy pointed out

"You know me and Craig are through, it was only you" she whined

"Well do you know for sure?" he said quietly

"No, but I want you to come with me to get a test" she demanded

"No way" he said quickly

"Look, I know its yours, and I only ask for the same things you give Sofia" she wrapped her arms around herself

"Well you cant stay here, if that's what your thinking" he to crossed his arms over his chest

"Why not, don't you want to be a family?" Ashley crackled

"I have a family," he said as they became face to face.

Ashley let out a loud laugh "Don't get me wrong Manny's a great girl, love her to pieces, but she cant give you things I cant," she ran her hand down his chest. "And Sofia definitely isn't yours" she dropped her hand back to her side. "I'm having your kid and you better do something about it" And with that she walked away.

Jimmy stood there for a few seconds. How could all of this be happening? It was one screwed up night that he couldn't take back. Something that should never have happened, an accident. What would he tell Manny? God, things were so perfect, with everything, and now something was going to mess it all up. Jimmy ran another hand over his face as he grabbed for the door and swung it open and Spinner almost stumbled forward.

They just stared at each other. Spinner was fuming at the mere fact that he thought Jimmy cheated on Manny. And Jimmy was afraid Spinner would spill the beans.

"We need to talk" Spinner said angrily and Jimmy nodded.

"Lets go tell our girlfriends, we are going to pick up dinner" Spinner said harshly emphasizing the girlfriend part. And Jimmy nodded as they walked back to the living room.

"Jimmy you ok, you look flushed?" Manny asked

"Yea, I'm fine, we are going to get dinner, what do you guys want?" He said quietly as he avoided Manny's stare

"Pizza?" Manny asked Paige who nodded

"Hurry back" Paige smiled as Spinner leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you soon" Manny smiled as she went to give Jimmy a kiss that he accepted.

Manny watched the two guys walk out of the apartment.

"That was weird" Manny said as she raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow

"Yea" Paige shrugged and then a soft whimper filled the air as Sofia awoke

"I'll warm up a bottle," Paige said as she went to the kitchen and Manny to the nursery.

"Shh its ok, Mommy's here," she whispered as she picked the baby up

"Yes, its ok, shhh" she whispered as she quieted the infant down and changed her diaper.

She took the now quite baby into the living room where Paige was waiting for her.

Manny sat and started to feed Sofia.

"So things with you and Jimmy are going good?" she made small talk

"Yea, I think so, I mean he's great with Sofia" Manny said

"Are you to, you know…you know" Paige laughed and so did Manny

"No we aren't" Manny shook her head

"Well do you want to be?" Paige asked which surprised Manny.

"I don't know, I mean the last time I did anything, I got Sofia" Manny admired the beautiful baby as she evaluated her and Jimmy's relationship.

They were going strong, and she thought about being with him in that way at least 4 times a day. Was that normal? She didn't know. But it would definitely be different. If they did have sex, it would be meaningful and caring, not like a one night stand with Craig.

"Do you think I should try to…you know?" Manny said as she flushed

"Well do you want to?" Paige asked as she nudged her in the side

"He is hott," they both laughed

"Just cause you think he is hott doesn't mean you should have sex, do you love him?" Paige asked carefully

"I love being with him, and the way he makes me feel, and I hate when I'm not with him" Manny tried to explain her ever-growing feelings for Jimmy

"Sounds like love to me" Paige smiled

"Yea, Maybe" Manny smiled.

"Ok you have a lot of explaining to do! And you better do it fast, cause just cause you're my best friend doesn't mean I'm not going kick your ass for cheating on Manny! How could you dude!" Spinner exclaimed as they walked to the Pizza Place

"I didn't cheat! Slow down and give me a chance! Not once in a month of dating have I even looked at another girl! Not once! It happened before we were together," he admitted

"When?" spinner tried to think back.

"The day after Sofia was born, when me and Manny had that big fight" Jimmy sighed

"And I'm guessing you didn't use protection" Spinner scoffed

"I did, I just don't know how this all happened" Jimmy agonized.

"Are you going to tell her?" Spinner asked

"Not yet, I mean Ashley isn't even sure yet, so we will get a test and go from their. There is no point in upsetting her if it's not even true" Jimmy rationalized and Spinner just nodded.

"Bye guys!" Manny said with a laugh as she closed the door. Spinner and Jimmy had endured a painfully uncomfortable dinner with the girls. And spinner and Paige had just left.

Manny watched Jimmy from the kitchen. He was flipping through the channels and staring into the T.V. What better time then the present. She thought as she walked into the room.

She walked in front of him and took the remote and turned off the T.V.

"I was waiting for the score" Jimmy gulped

"Find out later" Manny whispered seductively as she crawled into his lap.

"Uh..What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly

"I think you know," she laughed as she started kiss and nip at his neck before capturing his lips with hers. But the kiss was distant, he wasn't all their, and she could tell, but she wasn't going to let it bring her down. She went back to kissing his neck as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Where's Sofia?" he tried to avert her attention

"Sleeping" Manny said as she stared into his eyes. She went to pull her shirt up over her head but Jimmy stopped her.

"What?" Manny said unsure of herself

"I'm not ready" was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oh, is it something I did?" Manny said as she slipped back to the other side of the couch

"No, I'm just, not ready, I want to but, I want to wait too" he said but afterward he realized that it didn't make much sense

"Ok?" Manny said clearly confused

"Well I'm going to get some sleep, ill see you in the morning" he quickly got up, kissed her on the forehead and exited the room.

He collapsed onto his bed and let his whole body unravel. His every limb was still tingling from Manny's touch and he wanted her badly, but he couldn't bear to hurt her. Especially not with all of the secrets he was keeping, it just wasn't good timing.

After Manny had locked up and checked on Sofia, she too went to her room and sat in the chair looking into her reflection. She had obviously done something wrong. She made him back away. And she didn't know why. Maybe she just wasn't appealing to him, or maybe she wasn't sexy enough. She would just have to enlist Paige, to help him want her. Yea that was it, she needed to be more desirable. After all Jimmy was her boyfriend, and she should be able to turn him on, so she set that as her goal for the next few days.


	13. Technically yours, Legally mine

AN-hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait! I hope you guys are still reading!

Chapter 13: Technically yours, Legally mine.

"So he just got up and left?" Marco asked

"Yea, so she asked me to ask you what you thought?" Paige said relaying Manny's message.

Ever since the night before, Manny had been really confused. Jimmy got up that morning and was out of the door for a 'quick walk' to school. But the quick walk hadn't done him much good. He just couldn't keep away from her. Which is why they now stood in the corner of the hallway, making out.

"I think they are the two horniest teens in Canada" Marco and Paige laughed as they talk nearby the couple.

"Some more then others" they laughed louder at the barely visible budge in Jimmy's pants. As if he had herd there laughter he moved his binder in front of himself as he passionately lip locked with Manny who pressed against him.

"Maybe we should go home," Manny whispered as she detached herself from Jimmy.

'_Yes yes yes!_' Jimmy screamed in his head.

"Uh.i really cant," he whispered as he ran his hand down her side.

"How come?" she asked curiously?

"Well, I have a math test I need to take" he said as he tried to make something up.

"But you already went to Math" Manny said playfully as she toyed with the hem of his shirt.

"I.I…I mean MI," he stammered as he became more and more aroused.

"Ok, I'll let you go then" she smiled before kissing him one last time and escaping from underneath him.

Jimmy pressed his back to the cool wall behind him as he still held his binder in front of him.

"Ah ha! The binder block effective, but obvious" Jay said as he walked passed Jimmy, who had to laugh.

It wasn't until Ashley walked up to him, that all his passion's dissipated.

"Hi" she said warmly

"Hi" he answered lamely

For a few seconds they stood there silently.

"Well?" Jimmy broke the silence

"I just wanted to know when you're going to take me to the doctor" she said with attitude

"Ugh, I don't know" he said as he started to walk away with Ashley trailing behind him.

"How bout today" she said as she walked next to him

"Can't I have to pick up Sofia, Manny has cheerleading," he said as they finally entered their MI class.

"Well I'm sure you and many can arrange for somebody to pick up her daughter"

"Legally she's mine too" Jimmy defended.

"Or, I could always talk to her" she said completely ignoring Jimmy's Statement

"No!" Jimmy shouted

"Oh really cause I would like to start class" Mr. Simpson said as he continued with the day's lesson.

"I'll pick you up at your house at 4" he said lamely and Ashley nodded.

"What am I supposed to do, its like he doesn't even want me," Manny said to Hazel and Paige as they sat with there lunch.

"Maybe you just need a sexier look," Hazel offered

"How much more sexier can I get?" Manny said as she motioned to her outfit. Which was comprised of a pair of light hip hugging jeans and a t-shirt that exposed just a bit of her tan stomach.

"No offense, but the old Manny used to be a lot more sexier" Paige said and Hazel nodded

"Yea well excuse me, I did have a kid" Manny defended

"True" Hazel blew on her soup.

"I'm not saying you have to dress that way for school, just at home. To bed" Paige winked

"Ohhh" both Manny and Hazel nodded.

"But I don't have anything like that." Manny admitted

"Then I guess it's a shopping trip after school" Hazel said excitedly and Paige nodded.

"Hey can I talk to you" Jimmy said coming over to the table Manny nodded and got up and followed him out of the cafeteria

"What's up?" she questioned hesitantly

"I just wanted to tell you something came up, and I cant pick up Sofia after school"

"But Jimmy I was supposed to go shopping with Paige and Hazel" Manny said

"Yea, well something came up." He said as he looked at his shoes.

"Well is it really that important" she asked

"Important? You're the one ditching your daughter to go shopping with your friends," he said quickly and a bit harsher then he meant.

Manny was shocked at the tone in his voice and just stared at him.

"Oh so now she's just 'my daughter'" she air quoted.

"Technically speaking" he said shy fully as he could sense her anger

"Well then, Maybe we should technically move out of your apartment" Manny said outraged at his comment.

"Manny" he said as he grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Can we not fight about this, I'm sorry, I don't want go but I have to" he said closely to her face.

"Fine" she whispered

"Thanks" he said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Forgive me?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I guess" she smiled

"Good," Jimmy said as he took her small hand in his and they walked back in to the cafeteria.

"There's the happy couple," Marco laughed as Jimmy and Manny approached and sat.

Jimmy and Manny smiled as they sat down.

"This seat taken?" Ashley asked

"Nope" Manny smiled as she pulled it out for her and she sat.

Jimmy had never been so uncomfortable in his life. His girlfriend, and the girl who might be pregnant with his child at the same lunch table. Could things get any worse?

"Hey guys" Spinner said.

Well, of course things could get worse! Now is most likely ex-best friend who knew his secret and was furious with him, was at the table. He felt a cold sweat coming on already.

Jimmy sat outside of Ashley's house waiting for her. He honked the horn a couple of times before she came out.

"Hi" she said happily. Nobody would ever assume she was pregnant. That was for sure.

Jimmy just sped of down the street.

"Could you have picked a farther away office?" Ashley complained as they finally arrived, 34 minutes later at the office.

Automatically Jimmy went to follow Ashley in the examination room just like he had done so many times with Manny.

"What are you doing?" Ashley laughed

"Well I was going to come…"

"You can wait in the waiting room," she laughed again before pointing over his shoulder.

"Yea" Jimmy nodded before having the door closed in his face.

He just sighed and took his seat in the waiting room.


	14. FINAL CHAPTEREverything I Need

AN: ok guys I feel really bad for waiting this long I have never put off a story, but basiclly with work and all my other stories I don't have time so this will be the last chapter. And maybe in the future there could be a possible prequel to see what exactly happened after Ashley closed that door. But this is how it all ended up.

THE FINALE

"Mom…come on Mom…. its like 7:30" the impatient 8 year old groaned as she sat down on her mothers bed

"Heaven forbid anybody sleep passed 8:00 during spring break" Manny groaned as she sat up

"You sleep passed 8 every day, today, today is unlike any other day" Sofia explained

"Did we become Jewish over night?" Manny laughed as she got up but Sofia just stared confused

"Happy birthday Sofie" Manny kissed her freshly eight year old daughter who left the room giggling.

Manny walked over to the mirror and stared at her complexion. Yes, life was good, not the typical life for a beautiful Hispanic 23 year old, but as her grandmother said, when life gives you tortilla's make tortilla soup.

And that's exactly what she had done. She looked around her large spacious room. The large bed in the middle and the beautiful hand crafted furniture. She walked over to the window and gazed out at the Manhattan scenery. She frowned like she did every morning when she spotted the large whole in the sky were the twin towers had once been.

She left her room and walked into the large two-storie apartment with his classic sleek look and into Sofia's room.

"Mom, blue or pink?" the young girl hung up two tank tops.

"Pink" Manny told her as she sorted through the many games and toys that littered the corner of the room and then moved to the large queen size bed that belong to her daughter humming along the way.

"What's up with you?" Sofia laughed  
'what do you mean?" Manny smiled

"Your all happy" Sofia said as she brushed her hair and watched her mother

"What cant I be a proud mother of an eight year old and be overjoyed that spring break is here, and for a week there are no runny nosed little kids crying for a nap"

Manny smiled as she thought of the usual 2nd and 3rd graders who would come into her tiny nurses office in P.S 422 begging for a soft tissue and a nap.

"Well who told you to become a elementary school nurse" Sofia laughed; she knew what was coming next.

"You of course, when you were a sick little baby I learned everything I could, and I like it so here I am" She laughed

Being a school nurse didn't give her the best income, but she didn't it do it for the money, nor did she need the money.

"Yea yea you just like to blame your problems on me" Sofia said sarcastically.

She was pretty sassy for an eight year old, where did she get that….

"DIVA'S!"

"Auntie Paige" Sofia laughed as she jumped into the arms of her mom's bubbly blonde best friend

"Happy birthday Sofia" Paige said nonchalantly and Sofia laughed as she held out her hands

"Sofia Carmen, that is so rude" Manny scolded her "and she's like that cause you spoil her" Manny scolded Paige.

"I cant help it its fun, and what the hell else am I going to do with all that money" Paige commented as the three of them headed into the living room and plopped down, Sofia patiently waiting to open her present.

Paige smiled as Manny nodded and Sofia ripped at the paper. This was probably the only joy in her life. Straight after high school she had been recruited by a modeling agency and had worked as a model for four years, acquiring quite a wealth. But the last few months of her retirement had been hard, and for many different reasons.

"MY LOUIE VITOUIN PURSE!" Sofia screamed as she slung it around

Manny grabbed it surprised and gave Paige and evil look

"What?" Paige laughed

"Thank you so much aunt Paige" Sofia hugged her

"Your welcome" Paige smiled as she watched Sophia run to her room

"That was to expensive" Manny scolded Paige again as they headed to the kitchen for some coffee

"Whatever" Paige flipped her hair and looked down.

"So how are you?" Paige asked

"Huh?" Manny looked up "what do you mean?"

"So how are you, is code for and the results are?" Paige inquired about the very important test

"In due time young one" Manny laughed

"Uhh" Paige groaned

"Besides…. i should be asking you how you are" Manny said softly

"…Fine…. things could be better, after all being five months pregnant with your dead husbands son isn't that great" Paige whispered sadly

"A boy…" Manny whispered as she sat next to her friend

"Spinner would have been so happy" she whispered tearfully as she thought back to all of the good times.

Spinner always was a daredevil, living life on the edge and doing the unthinkable. No surprise that he got sighed to Hendricks motor racing fresh out of high school. He was an instant star, men wanted to have his track record and date his beautiful model wife.

But in Paige's life, most great things ended in tragedy, and this was no different. Spinner died the death of a NASCAR driver. After leading 347 laps of the race of his life, being awarded the Rookie of the Year Award, and holding the lead in the Nextel Cup Race for 5 weeks. But it only took a 15-car pile up in the 348 laps at Talladega to take it all away. He died on impact. Two weeks later, after his funeral, after the racing world had moved on, after the public had moved on. She found out she was pregnant with there first child.

Two months later his heart was just as fresh in her soul as it was the first day of junior high.

"I'm Worried about you" Manny put her arm around her friend.

"Why should you be, I have great friends…like you" Paige said as she rested her head on Manny's shoulder

"Mrs.…" the maid interrupted them

"Yes Lori?" Manny looked up

"This just came for Sofia, from Craig" Lori said putting the package on the table and leaving.

"Well. I got to go, doctors appointment" Paige smiled before walking to the door and exiting.

Manny sighed as she picked up the package and went back to Sofia's room

"Baby, you got a present" she called  
"from whom?" Sofia appeared from her closet with the phone held to her ear talking to a friend.

"Craig" Manny held it up

"Got to go" Sofia hung up the phone and slowly walked over to her mother and took the package she stared at it

"What are you waiting for?" Manny laughed.

Sofia smiled and ripped it open

"Oh my gosh, mom look a whole art set, a real one, not just crayola" Sofia said mesmerized

Manny smiled typical Craig present, or more along the lines of typical artists. Craig was now a retired photographer, well he was actually fired, but he had acquired enough income to support himself

He was fired after Paige and a few of her other high-powered model friends refused to pose for him. After all how can you photograph a model if she want come in front of the camera?

"Do you want me to send it back?" Sofia asked

"NO, it's your birthday present, why would you just send it back?" Manny laughed

"You looked sad, you always look sad when we talk about Craig" Sofia told her

"That's because Craig hurt me very much…but don't worry about it…Mommy has everything she needs" Manny put her arm around Sofia

"Mr. Brooks" Jimmy's assistant entered his office

"Marco, you have known me since the second grade do you have to call me that?" Jimmy looked up with a smile from the morning paper.

"Just trying to be professional," Marco laughed

"Don't worry about it, but what's up?" Jimmy put the paper down

"Well, Mr. Caldwell cancelled his 8:00 appointment, so I moved up Mrs. Windsells Physical to 10. And I also scheduled you a Noon Conference call with B&G PR Agency" Marco looked at the palm pilot as Jimmy got up and put on his jacket, adjusted his tie.

"What does a Publicity Agency want with me" Jimmy asked confused

"Well some big star collapsed yesterday, and they all want to know if its heart related, so what do they do? Contact Manhattan's best Cardiologist of course" Marco smiled

"Marco you're making me blush" Jimmy laughed as they exited the office and into the halls of the busy hospital.

"Dr. Brooks, could you sign here" A nurse held out a form. He quickly read it and then signed it.

He walked further down the hall and Marco kept talking, even though he wasn't listening.

He went into one room, check the patients chart, said a few words and left. He repeated his progress about 3 to 5 times.

"Dr Brooks to the Jimmy Brooks Sr. Wing" a nurse said over the intercom.

Marco and Jimmy quickly changed their direction. Jimmy has a smile on his face; he loved hearing the new wing called that.

It had been him who had convinced his father to leave a portion of his will to the hospital he had spent so much time in. So when his father had passed away of cancer, that was exactly were the money went.

"Yes Susie?" Jimmy smiled at the receptionist

"Baby Carter is ready for discharge all we need is your john Hancock" The elderly nurse sighed the paper.

"Hey carter" Jimmy smiled at the little boy as he reviewed the chart and signed it "Be a good boy for mommy and daddy ok" he said as his large hand rested on the child's head

"Thank you So Much Dr. Brooks" the father of Carter shook his hand

"No problem, stay safe" Jimmy said as he watched the mother and father roll there son out of the hospital in his stroller

Children that Jimmy sent out of the ICU held a special place in his heart, along with their parents. Since he knew and experienced their worry pain anxiety and fear just eight years ago, and it was that pain anxiety and fear that got him into the medical profession.

"That reminds me did you send those flowers?" Jimmy asked

"Of course" Marco laughed

By now they had gone in a complete circle and were back to Jimmy's office

"When did you say my first appointment was?" Jimmy said as he took of his lab coat and replaced it with a blazer

"10" Marco reread the list

"I'll be back then" Jimmy smiled as he grabbed his briefcase and headed for the elevator

"Have fun" Marco called after him as he waved.

Jimmy got out of his BMW and let the doorman open the door for him as he entered his ritzy apartment building. He climbed the stairs to his penthouse for the exercise

All the while losing on his tie, unwinding his neck, he was going to need all of his strength.

He put his key in the door and unlocked it and moved into the apartment. He put down his brief case and hung his coat. His daughter said in the living room, she sat there painting her nails.

"Mom know your doing that in her living room?" he laughed as he slid next to her on the couch.

"Nope, but we don't have to tell her" the brunette shrugged and Jimmy laughed,

"Where is mom?" Jimmy said as he ran his hand threw his daughters hair

"Getting ready" the girl said as she focused on her nails.

Jimmy got up and walked to the back of the apartment

"Dad!" the girl called

Jimmy laughed "Happy Birthday Sofia"

"Hey" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around Manny

"Hi" she said as she turned and kissed him gently on the lips

"Those are prettier then they were in the magazine," he said as he pointed to the flowers

"Their beautiful thank you" Manny said as she turned and watch him relax on the huge bed

"Tough night?" Manny asked Jimmy as she laid down next to him  
"actually it was good, I discharged Carter today" Jimmy said proudly

"That's great baby" Manny congratulated him

"Yea, he was adorable, I'm going to miss him" Jimmy concluded

"Well that's what you get for being such a great doctor" Manny sighed

"Yea…" Jimmy sighed and Manny nudged him and they laughed

"Well…I guess the newest addition to our family is lucky to have the best Cardiologist on his side" Manny whispered as she snuggled into his side, he quickly sat up

"Positive?" Jimmy smiled

"Positive" Manny said happily

"Oh my god, thank you so much" Jimmy laughed as hugged her and kissed her neck

"Does this mean I'm going to get a baby brother or sister?" Sofia smiled from the door way as she watched her mother and the man who had raised her, adopted and her, who she called daddy.

"That's exactly what it means," her mother said

Sophia ran over and jumped on the bed hugging her mother and then her father

"You guys aren't going to forget about me are you?" she laughed

"Not if you keep up that shoe addiction" Jimmy said as he tickled his eldest daughter and they all shared in the joy of Jimmy and Manny Brook's first child of there 2 year marriage.

"Speaking of which where are my presents?"

"Sofia!" they both exclaimed

"Kidding kidding…. but really were are they?"

"Should we give them to her?" Jimmy whispered

"I don't know she's being really rude" Manny commented

"Mommmm daddddd" she groaned

"In the closet" Manny laughed as she watched Sofia dart over there and start shaking the boxes.

"Well what are you waiting for!" Jimmy said as he got up and came over to his daughter and sat next to her. Together they started to open the packages.

Manny smiled as she watched her daughters eyes light up when she saw her gifts and her husbands eyes light up when there daughters did. This was everything they had worked for. Jimmy becoming the youngest cardiologist in America, her one of the best nurses in all of New York City, but settling for a job with children. Raising their daughter together, and overcoming all the drama that comes with high school.

Yep, Manny had everything she needed, right here.


End file.
